Silent Hill
by JapanCat
Summary: A town where nothing makes sense to the overly sensible mind and where you must see through to the method to the madness to live. Three people must struggle to leave the town alive... Or at least in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill  
****Rating T for now, may go up later...  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Silent Hill for that matter  
****Summary: Kurama stared at the sign. Silent Hill. The silence is broken.  
****Notes!  
****Hello, hello! My fair traveler! Welcome to Silent Hill! (Pun not intended.) So if you know me, welcome back and if this is the first fanfic of mine that you happened to stumble upon, hello, I'm japancat and so on. If you know me then you know this is the first horror story I've written. But hell, Stephen King had to start somewhere too. But I think this is gonna be kick ass. Silent Hill man! You can't go wrong with bleeding walls and weird ass monsters! And if you haven't seen or played Silent Hill that's okay. You don't need to to get this. So where'd I get this idea? I saw this anime music video on youtube called Kurama in Silent Hill. It inspired me to do this.  
****And if you know me you know how I like to run this crap. First off... You see that disclaimer? That's the only one I'll be writing for this fic. Ever. So no more annoying disclaimers. Second, new thing for me- no author's notes throughout this thing. See this will be the only author's note you'll read. If you have questions ask in a review. I'll come back to you within the next day or two. Third- big one. Criticism. NO ONE WORD REVIEWS. I want to know what was cool or nice. I'm not pinning you down and telling you to review. Reviews are cool to me but not so much that I'd go for anything. Also flames are widely accepted. Do it under a signed review so I can give you a witty reply too. I'll slap you like I did the other person who flamed without signing if you don't.  
****Last thought... The stories within this are similar to the real stories in Silent Hill games. Kurama's is kind of like James's (Silent hill 2) and Hiei's is more like Harry's (Silent Hill). And I guess you can say Mukuro's is like Angela's (Silent Hill 2) Well, with that... Onward.**

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 1

The night before Kurama left he visited his mother in the hospital. She smiled when she saw her son but he knew what lies beyond that smile. The nurse told him the trouble she caused for her. But hell, he wasn't sure he could trust that nurse either. He loved his mother, sure, but she was too much trouble around the hospital. That nurse though. He'd seen her eying him while she stood by the life support or whatever the hell that machine was like she was going to pull the plug on Shiori. Still, he had to be polite. She was taking good enough care of her at least.

"I don't like it here, Shuichi. Take me home..." she whispered to Kurama in her weak voice. He shook his head at her. She cringed at the sight as if in more pain. "Please, Shuichi..."

"I have to go home. You need to stay here, Mother. I don't know how to take care of you any better than the next guy, I'm afraid. But I'll be in medical school soon and I will. Just wait for me until then," Kurama whispered back to her. He tucked her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care. And enough of that breaking out of here drama you give the nurse while you're at it. I only live down the block. You know that. You don't need to fight to see me when I see you everyday."

"Take me to Silent Hill..." Her eyes glazed over. Her voice sounded as if it were being spoken through some unseen filter. Shiori grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Mother we can't go. You're not well yet and you won't get any better if you keep causing trouble. When you're better I will take you." He put her hand down on her stomach. He put a hand over her eyes. "Rest Mother. You must be tired now."

"Shuichi."

"Rest. Just... Rest." Somehow... He couldn't account for the rest of the afternoon. But he did remember coming home feeling like a runaway or something like that. He was really guilty though.

But that morning he got a call from the hospital.

"Shuichi Minamino. We have called to inform you that your mother Shiori Minamino, has gone missing," the woman's monotonous voice informed Kurama apathetically. God these hospital people don't give a damn about anything, do they?

"Mother? Missing?" Kurama felt choked up in his throat. There was guilt building up in his heart.

"Your mother's nurse came into the room and found the door was left open and so was the window. There was writing on the wall. It looked like it was written in blood. It said, 'I'm going to Silent Hill.' Do you happen to know anything about this, Shuichi?"

"God, no!"

"We send our concerns again. Goodbye."

Kurama stared at the phone. A message written in blood. I'm going to Silent Hill. God, this was too much but still... It was decided. He was going to Silent Hill.

He'd finally reached the outskirts of the town by car. He got out to finish the way in the town by foot since there was no road for a car where he was at. He walked through the area and found he was in a cemetery. He continued looking around since he didn't know the way in from where he was at. Instead he found an orange haired woman kneeling by a grave. She looked up at him with empty looking navy blue eyes.

"Hello," she greeted him with a monotonous voice and an obviously fake smile. God, everything about her seemed somewhat fake.

"Uh, hi... I'm looking for Silent Hill..." Kurama mumbled awkwardly once he noticed there was a knife in the woman's hand. "You see, my mother went missing last night and she left this weird message that said, I'm going to Silent Hill.' So I thought she would be there somewhere. I was just wondering if you knew a way there from here. I kinda drove all this way and..." _Okay. How about I give her a chance to speak...?_

She looked at him like he was crazy for a while. Then she looked down at the knife as if she were going to stab someone then at the grave in though and she finally looked back at him, analyzing him first then answering. "Silent Hill? It's... That way." She pointed the direction out. "But why would your mother go there?"

"Why not?"

"That town. There's something off about it. I can't say that I can give you a good explanation why... I just can't. There's something wrong. People haven't been there in years."

"Well my mother... She... Just wanted to go."

"Take this then." She gave Kurama the knife. "Just in case you get in any trouble."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"Mukuro by the way." She pointed to herself. Kurama wasn't sure why she was introducing herself nor was he sure he even cared who she was.

"Oh, I'm Kurama."

"A pleasure. Until next time." She walked away.

-:-:-

"Accident of I-" Static.

"Goddammit. Don't tell me the radio's gone out!" Hiei growled as he slapped the radio.

"Brother, I think we're lost," Yukina whispered, half asleep in the back seat.

"Lost nothing. I know damn well where we're going!"

"Where are we?"

"Don't be smart!"

"I wasn't trying to."

"Trying is the key word."

Yukina yawned and stared out the window. It was raining at the time so she had to wipe a hand on the window to get a clear picture of the outside. "It's so foggy outside."

Hiei turned on the high beams. "So I've noticed. But the weather's better in the south. It's hot over there compared to where we're coming from up north."

"Why couldn't we stay south with mother?"

"I had to go to college up north. Why did you decide to tag along if you wanted to stay near home?" he saw Yukina curl into her shell. "That was mean. Listen I'm sorry but..."

"I wouldn't stay home after you were arrested. I got lonely so I moved up north with you. That was the only college that would take you wasn't it?"

"Yeah because your brother here is a felon. Prison changes a man so if I say anything mean to you just say so."

"Brother, I love you."

"Yeah."

Hours passed. Or so it seemed.. He stared to nod off. Hiei looked in the mirror. Sure enough his sister was sleeping away. He nodded to himself and turned off the nearest exit to find a place to rest. Instead-Bang!-he crashed into a building. Well, that woke him up. _Oh hell! I fell asleep driving! _He looked in the backseat t o check on Yukina but she was gone!

"Yukina!?" _Shit._ He got out of the car. "Yukina!"

No answer. Only fog. Layers and layers of fog.


	2. Chapter 2

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 2

Kurama was engulfed in the cruel fog as he entered through Nathan Avenue. God, the fog was so thick he could only see stuff five feet away from him. What the hell? The fog wasn't there on the outside of the town! _If only I had a map and a flashlight..._ He walked on. _That girl was right. There is no one in here. What was that girl's name again? Mu..._ He shrugged it off and walked down the street to the Silent Hill Fire Station.

He knocked on the door. _Who am I kidding? No one will..._ The door opened. _I stand corrected. _He walked in slowly. _Man, it's dark in here..._ "Hello! Is there anybody in here? I know you're here! The door didn't open on its own!"

But there was no answer. But there was static sounding. Kurama followed the noise to a small radio in a man's hand. Kurama smiled. "I'm glad I found you, sir. Can you show me if...? Sir?" He shook the inert man. "Sir?"

The man fell back in his chair to reveal his face was ripped off by something like a dog. Kurama screamed and fell back with the radio in his hand. Then there was a growl from behind him. Kurama turned around to see the outline of a large dog, probably a rottweiler. He smiled a bit and called the dog for comfort. He liked dogs. But then the dog's head split and both sides of the head howled in unison.

"Oh my god!" He reached for the pocket knife Mukuro gave him but the dog charged first. Kurama shut his eyes and swung blindly at it. He heard it whimper and crawled away out of the fire station, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it. "But what was that thing? It sure wasn't a dog."

He fell to his knees. Somehow seeing that corpse reminded him of the girl's name. Mukuro. Why? But hell, who cared about that! _My god... Mother could you really be here? _He looked in his hand and saw the radio. _I must have taken that when that THING came after me. _He twisted the knob to change the station but he only got static.

_There is something wrong with this town. _He got up to his feet and walked down Lindsey street with caution. No split head dogs anywhere. He crossed onto Sanders Street and walked into Neely's bar, realizing it was open. He crouched in front of the door, readying the knife as he crawled in. He was greeted with silence. Good.

He looked at his surroundings. Damn it was still dark in there. And it didn't help that the light switch wouldn't turn on the light. He felt around for something, anything like a flashlight or something. There! A paper! Maybe it's a map! He walked to the window with the blood written letters on the newspaper covered window saying THERE WAS A HOLE HERE IT'S GONE NOW. _Yup, it's a map. Wait there's writing on it. Woodside Apartment. I wonder what's there._

He walked out of Neely's bar. _Mother... I hope you're okay..._

-:-:-

Hiei growled under his breath. _Yukina. Where the hell did you go? _

He heard something growl from behind him. He turned around to see a skinned dog with aa head split down the middle, each side howling in unison. _Oh, hell. I fucking hate dogs. _But the damned thing went and latched onto his leg and started chewing his leg up.

He kicked it with his free leg and once the dog hit the ground he reached for the pistol in his pocket and fired. The split head dog went down after three shots.

_Son of a bitch! _He kicked the dead body. After a moment's hesitation, he poked it with his toe to make sure it was dead. _I really hope this dog-thing-whatever the hell it is-is dead. Look at me. A criminal and I'm scared of a goddamned dog. Where am I anyway?_

He looked at the street sign. Katz street and Martin street. He went down Martin Street and stopped at a piece of paper. In huge red letters that looked like blood it read RUN AWAY. He walked to another paper. RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY. Still onward. Another paper. RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY. Hiei stopped. He looked up from that last paper.

Dead end. _What's that wall there say? "The door that waits in darkness." What?_ Hiei took the time to look at his surroundings. There were cars parked all around him and then unmarked houses surrounding the parked cars.

Then from under the car emerged three black skinned humanoid beings with glowing gold eyes. They walked the way a newborn walked their first steps, gargling like a dying man.

Hiei stepped back. _That sound. It sounds like that kid... _One latched onto his leg and reached for the necklace he had on like it was going to strangle him with it. Hiei kicked it off before it could get a grip on it.

Hiei ran away with more coming after him. _Damn it! What the hell are these things and why are they coming after me?!_

He pulled the pistol out again and fired at a few of them but he quickly ran out of bullets. _Damn! And I don't have anymore bullets!_

He turned once he reached the dead end at Sanders Street and ran into Neely's bar to catch his breath.

There was a sound of something shaking in the darkness. Hiei got himself ready to fight but from the darkness emerged an orange haired woman with the empty nay blue eyes, a flashlight in hand.

"I thought you would be Kurama," she said, sounding suspicious. She squinted her eyes at Hiei and flicked the light off once she figured she could trust him. "I guess more people are coming to Silent Hill than I thought. What are you in for?"

"Like I came here at will!" Hiei growled.

"You sound like I'm going to attack you or something. I'm empty handed save this flashlight. But look." She turned the flash on and held out a hand. She turned it off once Hiei looked at her hands. Hiei still took a step away from her, skeptical.

"I don't know you, I don't like you. Who the hell are you?"

"Mukuro. You?"

"I'm not telling."

"You must not have a lot of friends."

"You... Have you seen this girl anywhere?" Hiei took the picture of Yukina out of his wallet and held it to Mukuro who flicked the light back on to examine the picture.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Hell no! She's my twin sister!"

"Twins? Never seen her anywhere. I haven't met anyone in this town. I'm looking for someone in this town, too but I don't know where to look." She took the picture and put it in her pocket. "To keep her in mind. I'll see you later. Until next time." She walked out.

"You get back here!" He chased her out but the fog already swallowed Mukuro whole. _Shit. I think... I think I'll go back to the car._

-:-:-

_I took a wrong turn somewhere. _Kurama though. He looked down at the map and then at the street sign. Martin Street. _I'll go..._ He saw a small humanoid figure move in the fog.

Kurama stopped. _What is that?_

The figure drew closer with five others behind. Kurama smiled and called them, thinking they were children. The figures came faster with his call. Mid-call, Kurama saw them come close enough for him to see it. Its ash black skin and glowing gold eyes. It gargled like a dying man.

Kurama froze. The sound was horrifying. He almost vomited from it. One of the creatures leapt forward and knocked Kurama down. The others circled around him, waiting their turn.

"LET ME GO!"

They disappeared. And everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 3

Fog. He was circled with fog. He woke up and jumped to his feet. He walked by a building and-by god!-the walls of it were bleeding. Kurama started to run and he reached an elevator. He jammed a finger on the button going down and there he waited. Once he reached the bottom of the elevator he left and ran out into the fog. There he was greeted with a sickle coming right at him. Kurama dodged it with a back flip. Another! Another back flip. A third! A third back flip but this time this one grazed his stomach. Kurama kneeled clutching the wound.

A figure was spit out from the fog. Kurama couldn't get a clear view of him but he heard his voice through the silence. "My name is Kuronue. Welcome to Silent Hill. Killer."

"Killer?" Kurama stepped back. "Are you talking to me? Wait, I'm the only other one here... I'm no killer!"

"Yes you are, don't you remember? Or do you not want to remember?" He laughed and walked closer to Kurama in the fog. Kurama could see his demonic form. Black clothing. Black eyes. Pointed ears. Black wings.

"What are you?"

"You're a killer. What am I?"

_Well, he isn't human. Whatever this thing is... _"I don't know..."

"You do because after all..."

Someone stood by Kurama and picked up one of the dropped sickles. Kurama stared at him but then...

-:-:-

Kurama's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was the man-somewhere in his early twenties-from his dream. He had spiked black hair with an outburst of white in the front. What Kurama really noticed was the eyes. Cold red eyes.

The man looked concerned at least. That meant he must be a good enough guy. "Hey, I heard you scream when I was on my way back to my car. Normally I'd ask what happened and if you were alright but considering the circumstances..."

"I can't fully explain it myself. Something weird came after me just now. It had black skin like something burnt and these golden eyes and it made this gross gargling noise."

"I've been down this street. I saw them and ran out of bullets on them. Bastards." He helped Kurama to his feet. "Glad to see a HUMAN here. Another anyway."

"There was another person here?"

"Yeah some girl... Psycho bitch." Then it occurred to him that she took the picture of Yukina. He shook his head at the thought of the woman. "She called herself Mukuro or something like that. But screw her. I'm looking for my sister. She's about this tall... Wait... You said you only saw me."

"Yeah. That Mukuro came in?"

"You know her?"

"She introduced herself to me outside of town. I don't know why she did. She just did. But no, I don't know her. I wish I did now." He suddenly stopped and looked around. "Where did I put the...?"

"The map? I have it." Hiei took it out of his pocket and unfolded it. He pointed to the edge of Nathan Avenue. "My car crashed there."

"You drove in? Why? And where did you come in from?"

"I was driving. I took the nearest exit without looking and I guess I fell asleep for a while and I crashed. When I woke up, my sister was gone so I've been looking for her. How'd you get here?"

"I drove here then I walked in. I'm looking for my mother. She disappeared in a hospital earlier and left this message saying something like I'm going to Silent Hill. So I came here to find her. I haven't had much luck though."

"And you're going to an apartment why...?"

"I didn't write that there. It was like that when I found it."

"Okay but that doesn't answer my question. Shouldn't you be going to the hospital for that?"

"Something tells me she won't be there. I'm Kurama by the way."

"Hiei. Just... Hiei."

"Well let's find your car first and then we'll figure it all out from there. You're looking for your sister. She might be in the apartment. Let's look together."

"I won't argue with you. I need someone to help kill those things. You got a weapon?"

Kurama held up the knife. "Right here."

"Good. We'll need that. Let's go." Kurama followed the smaller man down the street.

"Your eyes are red. How did that happen?"

"Birth defect. My mother was an alcoholic. I think that's what happened anyway. I can't really say."

Kurama fell silent. They reached the fire station and Kurama noticed there was police tape over it. _Did someone see the dog or the man?_

"What?" Hiei noticed Kurama's stop.

"That tape there... It... Wasn't there before I wonder why and how..."

The two continued on until they reached the car. Hiei jumped right in it and twisted the key but it didn't turn on. He growled and kicked it. "Damn thing. Wire it."

"What?"

"Wire it."

"I can barely drive, Hiei. I barely got my permit in October. I'm only fifteen."

"So we'll have to walk."

"I don't mind, do you?"

"Not really but I figured if we drived-"

"Drove. You mean drove."

"-drove Yukina would see the car and come in. I need to find her. We were supposed to meet our mother in the hospital. We go there every month."

"Your mother?"

"I bet she just thought we were in town and she ran out to find an ambulance because she felt the crash and thought I was in another accident." He put a hand on the bandana covering his forehead. "She must be worried."

"So you're really close."

"Don't push your luck Kurama." Hiei growled and stepped out of the car. "So let's walk to the Woodside Apartment."

They walked together in silence. Kurama opened his mouth to say something to Hiei but he closed it once he thought it over. Hiei saw this in the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? You were going to say something. Say it or I'll beat it out of you."

"Okay! Well I noticed the tattoo on your arm. I've never seen it before. I wanted to ask what it meant. But I never asked because you might get mad." Kurama opened the gate in front of the apartment and they walked to the porch. "...Unless you want to tell me."

"No it's a long story." They walked into the apartment. "Damn it's dark in here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on. "Up the stairs I guess."

They went up the stairs and heard a woman scream. The two followed the scream into room 302. There they saw Mukuro kicking something that looked like a person struggling under the flesh covers of a flat bed. She stabbed what looked like the head with a pole and it fell to the ground. She kicked the dead creature several times before she realized Kurama and Hiei were there. She stopped and smiled at them and turned on her flashlight.

"Kurama and... No name!" she greeted the two.

"Mukuro?" Kurama gasped raising an eyebrow. Hiei turned off the lighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just searching. I'm looking for my mother. I dunno where to find her. I guess we're on the same plane now, eh, Kurama? And you..." She took Yukina's picture out of her pocket and held it to Hiei's face. "I'm giving that back. I never found her. Too bad that's she's lost without a weapon. With this asshole..." She kicked the creature again. "...here. It will get dangerous. And it's a shame. She has such a pretty face.. And your mother's in trouble since I know she's in the same situation. The damned man..." She kicked the creature.

"Man? All I see is some weird ass monster. You must be seeing things," Hiei replied.

"Don't you...? Oh. Never mind." Mukuro looked away. "It's getting darker. It's passed sunset you know. How about we rest?"

"No." Hiei crossed his arms.

"I could use a quick break after all that running..." Kurama said matter of factly.

Hiei groaned. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll stay too since I don't trust Mukuro watching you sleep."

"Sure thing, Hiei." Kurama laid down in the corner.

Through the little light the flashlight gave him, Hiei saw Mukuro smirk. "Hiei's your name? Welcome to the jungle."

"Piss off."

Mukuro shrugged and turned out the light.


	4. Chapter 4

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 4

Kurama woke up in his apartment. He looked around the room as if disoriented. The old clock radio on his dresser, the poster on the wall, the folded up laptop on the desk across the room next to the stack of textbooks. Yeah, it was his apartment all right. _What? No, it can't be a dream! I was just in that apartment with Hiei and Mukuro! I swear I was in there!_

"You're right. It's no dream. You just escaped reality just for right now," Kuronue replied as he stood over Kurama, arms crossed. "Get up boy!" He grabbed Kurama by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. "You have to save someone unless you are the cold blooded killer I took you for!"

He was dropped to the ground. Kurama stared up at Kuronue as if letting the information sink in but then he jumped back to his feet. "I'm no killer. I thought I made it perfectly clear. Where is this person anyway?"

"Not here but somewhere there. I don't know but you do. You put them there."

Kurama ran out in the hall and jumped at every door there was. _Lock's broken. Lock's broken. Lock's broken. Locked. Broken lock again. Unlocked! There! _He ran into the room and saw a girl with mint green hair and ruby red eyes. She looked at Kurama and smiled.

_This must be Hiei's sister. _"Hi."

"Hello."

"I heard there was something wrong here so I came to look for you. You don't look hurt but I need to know, are you alright?"

"Yes. You must be the Kurama I've heard so much about. You seem too nice to be... I like you already. I'm Yukina. I'm looking for my brother. His name is Hiei. I have his picture here." She took a picture of him from her pocket and unfolded it. Kurama nodded and took the picture. _Yup, that's Hiei alright. I already know that frown. But wait, he's not wearing that white bandana and he's missing that tattoo on his arm. _"It's his senior picture. He looks the same as he did in high school! That was... six years ago. He was in... An accident and he was scarred on his forehead where the glass stabbed him. They were able to take it out and he never suffered brain damage. Thankfully. I don't know what I would do without him. But that scar... He wears a white bandana to hide his scars. But enough about that... Please tell me you've found him. I'm frightened."

"Yeah. I'm with him right now. Come with me. He's looking for you. He's worried about you too."

"The poor thing! But I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"You won't let me." She stared at the knife in Kurama's hand. "I like you. But I guess this is goodbye."

Kurama didn't know what possessed him to say, "I will end you." He held the knife high and he was about to strike Yukina who turned her eyes away in the only defense she could when...

-:-:-

Hiei's eyes shot open. He was covered in a cold sweat. _That dream. _He thought it over. He was driving when... _Forget it. You're passed that now. Let it all die._

"Nightmare?" Mukuro asked from the window where she was standing, arms crossed behind her back.

"Fuck yourself, Mukuro," Hiei growled.

"I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on your arm. I've been to prison before. So I know what it means. Slipping into darkness. So what got you there?"

"I'm a rabid fan of the band WAR."

"Very funny. Tell me. You can tell me anything. I was in a psychology class in high school. Bipolar disorder? Schizophrenia drive you to the edge?"

"Drunk driving. Now shut up."

"That's five to ten years I think. For a DUI anyway. You look about twenty four. That's under-aged drinking too. Eh... Who cares about the years? It matters only that you got out safe and sound. Can't say the same about your ass but guys are guys. They have needs in prison as well. Hope you don't have a STD stuck up there. That would suck. How about that necklace you have too? Aren't you a bit manly to be wearing jewelry?"

"You're sick in the head lady! First you talk about ass sex and then you go off about my...! And my sister gave it to me! Why's it your business?"

"Fine. I won't say anything. I get the message loud and clear."

Suddenly they heard Kurama screaming, "NO! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I CAN'T!" The two ran into the room Kurama was sleeping in and Mukuro shook him to wake him up. Kurama's eyes finally shot open and he looked around to make sure he was back to reality.

"Nightmare, Kurama?" Mukuro asked. The redhead nodded and she embraced him to try to calm him down. "Don't worry about it. It was only a dream. Nothing can hurt you in a dream."

"But I was going to kill someone!" Kurama gasped.

"It was only a dream."

"But it was Hiei's sister!"

"It was only a dream, Kurama. Listen to Mukuro. She's finally right about something. You can't get hurt in a dream. Or anyone else for that matter." Hiei replied, arms crossed.

"But it seemed... So real." Kurama stared at Hiei. "It doesn't scare you one bit that it was your sister? I was there and I never saw her or anything but there she was."

"Seeming is nothing! Drop it Kurama!"

"I think she's in the apartment. Your sister."

"Relax, Kurama. Wash your face with cold water. That would help level out the shock." Mukuro whispered to him.

"Fine. I guess I'll do that." Kurama followed Mukuro to the bathroom. Mukuro turned the water on in the sink and put a hand through it to make sure it was cold. She twitched an eyebrow when she noticed it wasn't getting any colder. "It smells like blood."

"Yeah... It..." she put the flashlight into the sink and saw it was blood. The two fell back in shock. "...is!"

Hiei walked in with his lighter on. "What the hell is going on here?" He looked at them with what little light the lighter gave him. "You two look like you saw a ghost. Mukuro, I thought you were trying to level out the shock. Not create more."

"The sink..." Kurama managed to mumble that much.

Hiei put the lighter over the sink and saw the blood running through the faucet. "HOLY HELL!"

"That's what I said! I'm getting out of here! Come on, Kurama!" Mukuro helped the redhead to his feet and they walked out together. "Just stay cool, Kurama. We'll just walk about and everything will be alright."

"Alright! We're in Nightmare Town is what it is! What the hell is wrong here! Dogs have split heads and the kids are all ash-like!" Hiei growled..

"And it was such a nice town..." Mukuro sighed.

"What do you know!"

"What do I know? For your information, I used to live here and in this apartment too as a kid. I know this place too well! My mother left my father to go to her hometown in Minnesota. She said there was something wrong here. And she was right in more ways than one."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"What it sounds..." Mukuro crossed her arms and walked to the window.

"I bet your father was a nutjob like you too."

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SAY THAT!" Mukuro kicked Hiei in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. She shanked him with a clutched fist. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hiei crawled away with what little breath he could manage.

"Mukuro... Relax... I don't want to hurt you to get you to relax..." Kurama held out the knife.

Mukuro froze, clutching her head as if it where about to explode and she mumbled something to herself. "NO! GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!"

"MUKURO! Just relax!"

The red haired woman screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kurama ran to her. _I smell blood. What...?_

"Kurama!" Hiei flashed the flashlight over Kurama's head. The redhead looked up to see a humanoid being with blood colored skin. It was held together with a flesh strait jacket with an opening in the chest for a second mouth that spat up acid. "Stab it Kurama! Do something! Get the hell away from it at least!"

Kurama froze in place, holding Mukuro to his chest the way a mother did when she protects her child. He hut his eyes. _Please! Someone help! What am I saying? I'm losing it!_

But the creature was sawed in half by a great knife. Hiei flashed the light on the new creature but he saw a creature with a humanoid figure and a hexahedron where its head was supposed to be, covered with a butcher's bloody smock. It stood there for a moment and then it went on. Kurama nearly went hysterical. _I... I almost died!_

"Kurama! Are you okay?' Hiei whispered. "I pissed myself back here."

"I think I did too." Kurama whispered back. "I dunno about Mukuro. I think... I think she's bleeding on the head. Whatever the first thing was must've gotten her on the back of the head. We should find her something to stop the bleeding."

"Forget Mukuro! She wanted to kill me! Would you help me if I threatened to kill you?"

"You did insult her father. Maybe she's touchy on that subject. In any case... I'll look for your sister. I dreamt that she was in this apartment and I ... was to kill her."

"Hell no, Kurama! About that... I don't think I won't you to find my sister with a dream like that."

"I wouldn't hurt a fly and a dream's a dream remember!"

"That's what every murderer says and you see what they do! That was before you wanted to look for her! I'm going alone!" Hiei growled and walked out with the flashlight.

Kurama looked down and shook his head. _I thought he needed a weapon. I guess not. But it wasn't my fault was it? It was only a dream. Mukuro said so. I should listen to her. It's only a dream. God, I wish she were awake right now._

"Uh... Kurama...?" Mukuro regained consciousness. "Ugh... My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Mukuro, stay where you are. I don't want you to get hurt in the dark. Hiei left to look for his sister. I stayed to watch you. Make sure you're okay."

"Oh... I really screwed up just now... I just... couldn't stand to hear my father mentioned. It's an awful story. I won't tell you why." He heard her struggle to get up.

"Rest... Just... Rest."

-:-:-

Hiei searched all the room on the second floor. He then noticed the fire escape lead to the second apartment. So he went there and searched all the rooms on the second and third floor there too. Once he reached the last room of the third floor he sighed and cursed under his breath as he walked to the window.

_A dream's a dream I guess. Guess I gotta go back to Kurama and apologize. _He turned around to see Kuronue. _What the...?_

He was pushed out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

_Silent Hill  
__Chapter 5_

It was graduation night that time and Hiei was hurrying home. It was pretty dark that night; it was passed ten o' clock. He knew he hadn't touched a drink, not even a sip of it came near his lips but he still had to take the blame. No one was to blame him for what happened, so he told himself to relieve the guilt that made him put a hand on his heart those few years.

Anyway, he was driving in the dark about ten miles above the speed limit and he drove down the neighborhood he knew so well. He knew the kid that was living at the corner liked to go out late. (Dare he think of that child's name? His face?) But what he never saw coming was that kid running out in the street like that. And that was how he hit the kid. (Would it have mattered if he went the speed limit honestly?)

Hiei slammed on the brake and ran out to the child. All he heard was a gargling sound of a dying man. That was the sound that haunted Hiei every night in his jail cell. The sound that made him wake every night covered in sweat, the scream that caused an uproar between prisoners and officers alike. Damn, that noise. (But it was wrong the leave him without checking, wasn't it?)

He ran into the car and sped onto the highway about thirty miles over the speed limit. _I killed a kid! I killed someone! I...! Relax. Relax. No one will know... _Just when he noticed he was swerving a CHP officer already tried to pull him over. Instead of getting off the highway safe and sound he ended up going into a ditch and crashed into a tree.

The CHP officer came rushing to him with his flashlight in hand. "Son! Godddamn! Son! Are you alright? Son, answer me! Please, God!"

Hiei swung the door open and he collapsed onto the ground. He knew there were shards of glass shoved into his forehead but he didn't feel it in his heart to tell the cop to call the ambulance. The cop, of course, did against Hiei's protests. (Hell, he even fought with them.) Once he called the hospital, he came back to Hiei. "Relax, son. Just relax. Deep breaths, don't hyperventilate. ...Relax."

_Relax! I crashed into a fucking tree and I have glass in my fucking forehead! As if I can!_ "I'm drunk, officer! See! I'm drunk! ZYX... TWVUT...! And I'm driving! Put me on a DUI! I'm guilty! I'm guilty!"

Once he was taken out of the hospital he turned himself in for "drunk driving".

"I came as soon as you called, Hiei! In for a DUI. I don't believe it brother! You don't drink. You never touched wine when you went to church! Tell the judge you didn't do it!" Yukina ranted the way she did when he was worried.

"As far as you know I didn't," Hiei whispered. He finally turned around revealing the scar on his forehead. He put a hand over it. "Don't look at me."

"I brought you this. Because it hurts you to show your scar..." Yukina held out the white bandana. Hiei snatched it from her and put it on. "Hiei, I saw you all through that party. You never drank. Did something go wrong on the way out? I wish I came with you to work that night just so I could know what really happened."

"I drank and when the judge asks you tell him I was drinking or if it bothers you so much tell him you don't know! I was drunk I tell you!"

"Fine brother. I will but it's not good to lie. I just..." Her eyes teared up.

"Yukina, no... Don't cry." He wiped the tears away the only way he could through the bars. "Smile, Yukina." He made a face at her. "Look at my face and laugh." She still shook her head. "If it makes you feel better and if you get lucky I may come out gay. And I'll tell you about that prison soap. I heard the food there was good too." She still wouldn't budge. "What do you call a cow that's asleep? Ground beef."

Yukina's ultimate weakness. She was subdued. It got her to giggle a bit.

"Ground beef!"

"Okay, your time's up! Let's go." The cop escorted Yukina out. She looked back at him with teary eyes again.

"_And now for your punishment._"

Hiei turned around to see Kuronue with a sickle raised, ready to strike Hiei.

Hiei winced as the sickle came down...

-:-:-

Hiei woke up in a cold sweat again. _I'm alive. I thought I would die... _He tried to stand up but he couldn't. _One of my legs broke! Shit! I won't stay here. I'm moving. Yukina, wait for your crippled brother, will you?_

Hiei started to crawl down the street. He looked up to see Mukuro staring down at him from the window, looking amused. She cocked her head at him and she opened the window.

"Having fun down there?" she asked him mockingly. She crossed her arms.

"Shut up!"

Kurama came to the window. "What's going on? Hiei? Why are you crawling around on the ground?"

"I'm doing it for amusement! Get your ass down here and help me!"

"I'm coming down!" Kurama turned to Mukuro. "Wait here. Just for five minutes." He ran down the stairs.

After a few moments Kurama reached Hiei. "What happened?" He looked up at the broken window. "The window? You jumped?"

"No I was pushed out by some freak with wings! I was minding my own business until he came and shoved me out!"

"Can you walk?"

"Do you see me standing?!"

"Don't get all defensive!" Above the two Mukuro threw the gun at Hiei's head.

"What the hell, Mukuro?!"

"You broke your leg! You deserve everything you get for how you acted!" She turned away from the window and cursed under her breath.

"How I acted! You were the one acting crazy! It was your fault I got scared and left!"

"Oh? You were scared. You must be wetting yourself now. You refuse to come up. Unless you want to shut up and let Kurama help you come up."

"Fine, I'm coming!" He gestured to Kurama to indicate he wanted to be helped up.

"You really need to learn to get along with Mukuro. She's the only other one here and you know what they say. There's safety in numbers," Kurama told Hiei as he helped him up the stairs.

"Well they can go shoot themselves. There's only safety if all the people in the team is sane. She's a loony and you know it."

"So maybe she is. But we really need to stick together." They reached the room. Silence.

"So you broke your hamster leg..." Mukuro broke the silence.

"Shut up, you!" Hiei growled as Kurama laid him down on the bed. Mukuro came over and stood over him, arms crossed.

"What should we do, Mukuro?" Kurama asked.

"Take him to the hospital. We could fix up his leg there and get him a wheel chair or something. I'm no nurse so I won't know. I'm a psychology major," she replied.

"..Can I look around the apartment for a while?"

"Go ahead. Hiei and I could use some alone time."

"Say what! I just looked around and I was pushed out a window and I broke my leg! You want to break yours too?" Hiei sat up.

"I just want to find..."

"Your mother isn't out there! I'll tell you that now! I thought you were the smart one out of all of us!"

"Don't lie, Hiei. You never went through all of the apartment. You don't know."

"Don't lie? Are you listening to yourself anymore?"

"I'm looking for my mother! You stay here, Hiei!" Kurama stormed out.

Mukuro laid down next to Hiei. "So it's just you and me now. Looks like the guy was driven into madness out of irritation of not finding his mother. It's a sad thing to see, a man going insane."

"Get away from me..." He moved to the side. Mukuro moved over with him.

"We could use a little alone time. You know to fix up our relationship."

'What relationship? We have none and I don't care to have one with you."

"You better not piss me off. I might just break another leg accidentally and then I might over your nose and mouth and you'll die before you could find your sister. It would be a pity for her to find her brother dead."

"Bitch! I'll get you..."

"Go to sleep, my angel..." She covered his eyes. "Scared yet? Because it gets even worse..."

-:-:-

"Kurama..." Kuronue's voice followed the redhead along with the sound of footsteps. Kurama walked down the hall even faster. "Kurama... Kurama... I'm coming Kurama."

_What? Am I hearing things? I'm paranoid. There's no real Kurnoue. He's only a product of my nightmares... _Kurama shook the knob of the door. Broken lock. He went to the next door. Lock's broken. _God, we do so many of these doors have broken locks?_

"Don't run, Kurama. You can't run from your dreams just as Mukuro can't run from her father. Wait for me, Kurama..."

Kurama kicked the door with the broken lock down. The voice followed him in.

"I'm outside the door now, Kurama. I'm in the entry way. Now I'm in the kitchen. Now... Now... NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" A knife flew towards Kurama's neck but the redhead dropped to the ground. The voice ceased.

Kurama got up and leaned to the television. He put a hand on the VCR to help him stay up but he noticed he pushed a tape into the VCR at the same time. He turned around and saw it running perfectly well...

"What the..." Kurama wished he hadn't looked.


	6. Chapter 6

_Silent Hill  
__Chapter 6_

Mukuro had the lock on her door on the outside. For the moment she considered it a good thing. It wouldn't lead to a fight over the lock between her and her father. As long as that was avoided as far as she knew life was good. As good as it could be anyway. She couldn't tell anyone it was a happy-go-lucky tale like a second grader would describe but she wouldn't dare tell anyone that it was a living hell. She figured that it wasn't as long as she wasn't constantly caught in a fight between life and death. Life was okay. She was surviving.

The room was dark. She kept the light off to make her father think she was still sleeping even though she still figured her could hear her footsteps as she paced the room for a moment. It wasn't a big room, really. She knew people with bathrooms bigger. It was only enough to hold her bed and her dresser with only a week's change of clothes. There was a window with torn, cobweb grey curtains covering it. She finished pacing and crawled onto the bed. She opened the window and leaned out a bit. The town was starting to get foggy. There were less people on the street now. She didn't have a clock in the room but she guessed it was near sundown.

The door was unlocked and Mukuro closed the window. She laid down and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see what was coming. It was better that she didn't look. A hand stroked her hair. She knew what was coming. She knew that he was going to...

-:-:-

Mukuro's eyes shot open. _That dream again! Damn it all. Anything but that._

Hiei's eyes shot open a moment after Mukuro. He was covered in a cold sweat but he was able to recover from the shock of the dream quickly. He gained the nerve to lash out on Mukuro.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping next to me, breathing in my face?" Hiei growled. "And your hand's in between your legs! Sick! Were you touching yourself?!"

"Sure and I moaned like a buffalo in heat."

"Well you're sweaty enough to be going at it hard enough. But really, what happened?"

"Nothing. Why do you care anyway?"

"Okay I know I'm bad with women but I know when there's something wrong here. So what is it? Go ahead and tell me if you really want to 'patch things up with me.' If you want to have a better relationship, fine. I guess we can start now."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine! I got it!" He rolled over and turned his back to her. "But remember a dream's a dream."

"A dream's a dream." She stood up. "I'm getting hungry. We've been here for at least a day. I hope there's food around."

"How long has it been since someone's been in this apartment? Everything's either stale or rotten. I'd been scared to eat anything here."

"Boys and girls of every age  
Don't you want to see something strange

"Come with us and you will see  
this our town of Halloween

"This is Halloween everybody make a scene  
trick or treat til the neighbors die of fright  
Everybody scream!  
in our town of Halloween..." She sang on rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What're you singing for?"

She shook her head and continued singing.

-:-:-

"Killer," Kuronue called Kurama. The redhead looked away from the television which just finished playing the tape. He looked away from Kuronue. "Killer. Tell me what troubles you."

"My name is not Killer! It's Shuichi Minamino! If that's not good enough for you call me Kurama!" Kurama growled.

"Shuichi is too nice of a name for you. But I suppose I will call you Kurama if it keeps you from being hostile. Tell me what troubles you then, Kurama."

"That tape. Is it all true? Do you know at all? ...What am I asking you?"

"That tape? Is that the one with the helpless little red haired girl and her disgustingly obese father? How the man can find his own penis to do what he did in there is what amazed me really. There are quite a few tapes out there and I know them all. The last one is at the Lake view hotel which you will find most disturbing I suppose. It stars you and your poor, poor mother. But in any case, I don't care at all for this couple. Bad, bad acting. Especially the girl who screamed through the whole thing as if someone would save her, sob, sob. And you _fear _it! A killer like yourself!"

"I'm no killer! I thought I made that perfectly clear!"

"Oh, the boy's hostile again. How awful." Kuronue laughed mockingly.

"I refuse to be talked down to by something that doesn't exist!"

"I don't exist? How so?"

"You're a dream! A fragment of my imagination! You're a nothing!"

"How rich! I'm a nothing!" He smacked Kurama so hard that the redhead twisted and fell. "Does that feel like nothing to you, you little fool! Does it! The word fool is too nice a word for you! In fact there are no words strong enough to describe what you are! I can overpower you if I wanted to, you know that? Maybe I am a dream but this is a dream that has a bullet with your name on it and it's out to kill you. That is if you're such a good little boy like your mother wanted you to be. You never loved her though, did you? It was only a tactic of survival. You're living the homicidal side of Mukuro's suicidal story. How rich indeed."

"You...!" Kurama raised the knife.

"If you drop the knife you won't have your stomach acid on the floor!" Kuronue held the sickle to Kurama's unguarded stomach, ready to cut through him.

Kurama dropped the knife.

"I told you to be a good boy but did you listen? Now listen to me. Take the pretty little movie to Mukuro so you could talk over how awful her acting was. Okay. Go on now." He watched Kurama crawl to the VCR and push the Eject button. When Kurama turned around he was relieved to see Kuronue was gone.

"Glad he's gone. If he were here in the first place." A window shattered behind him. _What was that just now? Oh heck, I'll just... _He ran out before he could see what broke the window. He entered the apartment room to see Mukuro curled in a fetal position next to Hiei who was whispering something to her and shaking her.

"Hiei, what's...?" Kurama was stopped.

"I dunno. I just... She's just... She's losing it!" Hiei shook her. "Come on lady, snap out of it!"

She finally spoke. "I need to remove it."

"What?" Kurama and Hiei asked in unision.

She rolled to her feet and ran into the bathroom. The two stared at the door in silence. To their horror all they heard was Mukuro screaming.

"Okay either she's torturing herself in there or she's masturbating really hard." Hiei growled. "Knock on the door or try and go in and see if she's alright."

"Okay." Kurama walked to the door and after a moment's hesitation he knocked on the door as he shook the knob. It was locked. "Mukuro? What's going on in there?"

The door suddenly swung open and Mukuro came out with what looked like a bloody mollusk in her arms. She cradled it for a while before she leaned on Kurama. She let the thing side into Kurama's hands as she whispered, "I removed it. I am free."

"What is it?" Kurama whispered back. He looked down at the object Mukuro slid into his hands. There he saw what looked like a fetus. He looked down and saw a bloody mess over where Mukuro's womb would be. _She cut herself open and...! Oh my god! _Kurama fainted.

"I am not owned by any man anymore. And I hope to God, I hope she understands, that I will never be anymore."

"Mukuro, goddammit what the fuck is wrong with you! There's abortionists all over the place that you go to any time for the same shit! You go there on your own time! But look what you did! You scared the shit out of Kurama!" Hiei growled.

"Isn't it worth it? I won't have to continually be just the outlet of frustrations. I won't have to just be apart of a parasite with no love. That's all." She laid down on the floor. "I won't be owned by any man anymore." She put a hand on the tape Kurama dropped. "When I feel better, let's watch a movie, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Silent Hill  
__Chapter 7_

Kurama woke up on a hospital bed. He got out of bed and checked himself for any injuries or any traces of any injury. He walked out once he was done with that and wandered the hall for a moment only to find that it was empty. No patients. No nurses. No doctors. No one. Just a bunch of empty hospital beds and rooms and equipment left like the staff just left in the middle of what they were doing with the patients. Kurama walked up to the front desk and knocked on the window when he saw there was someone in front of the computer, her back to him scrolling through a random website on the internet. He waited long enough to see that she was on searching under the keyword "google", whether it was intentional or through boredom. He knocked on the window and waited five minutes. When he turned his back to the window, he was suddenly answered with an irritable, "Yes?"

Kurama twisted around to see Mukuro, who was staring at him from behind the desk with cold eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and cracked her gum when she noticed the look of shock on his face.

"Mukuro? What're you...?" Kurama finally managed to gasp.

"Mukuro? What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped the gum she was chewing again and once again rolled her eyes at him in irritation. Apprently she was annoyed that she had to talk to someone in the middle of her intense discovery of what happens when you search "google" on . "My name is..." She noticed her name tag wasn't on her blouse anymore. "...Forget it. Give me a name." She turned back to the computer, minimized the internet window and went onto another program. (She turned the computer screen away from Kurama's view.)

_Okay... This definitely isn't going to work... _"Is there a Shiori Minamino in here? It's spelled..."

"I know how to spell her name. No one comes here anonymously. Dumb ass. And no, there isn't any one that goes by that name. She just checked out an hour ago. I just remembered that she told me to tell her son that. And I think that would be you."

"Shuichi Minamino? What's he here for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Come to think of it... I saw some kid get taken in here not too long back. He was taken in by the ambulance. Someone called them and said he was hysterical. They decided they were going to do an operation while he's in that state. I think you're him. If you are, you can't run away forever. You're in Silent Hill. No one runs from anything here..."

"Hey! You've got it all wrong! I'm not Shuichi Minamino! I'm not even close to being him."

"How very... ZEN of you. So who are you then?"

"I'm Shu-"

"So you are Shuichi!"

"I'm not Shuichi! Just all that talk of him made the name slip my lips. I'm not Japanese! I'm actually German. I'm Adolf Hitler and when I was a child everyone called me Sosso!"

"How nice. You're a German dictator that was actually born in Austria and go by a nonsense name as a child. Once again. How very ZEN of you. What are you here for? Oh, wait. Lemme guess, your Parkinson's medicine ran out so you kept freezing up during your rallies and that creepy tic in your face was acting up again because of all that meth you took. And I guess you're still working on World War II while you're at it. I think you're Shuichi."

"No. I'm not! I'm leaving this place!" He ran to the door only to find it was gone. "Where the hell did the...?!" He turned around to see Mukuro was already standing next to him, a needle in hand.

"I told you. Your ass can't go anywhere when you're in Silent Hill. You go where we want you to and where God wants you to. Now roll up your sleeve and let me see your arm. This won't hurt a bit. We'll take away all the pain and make everything ALL better. You see, not everyone comes here knowing where they are or why they're here. It's perfectly normal for you to get both... You do need this operation..."

"No! I don't need it! There's something wrong here!" Kurama ran away as soon as Mukuro held up the needle as if she was about to stab him with it. He ran down to the ER section and went into the first room to the right. He leaned against the door and caught his breath. _This is just a dream. It has to be. There's nowhere that's like this. Not even in Silent Hill. In fact, I bet this whole Silent Hill business is just a really bad dream. I'll wake up and I'll be in bed and I'll go to school and talk to that blind teacher and then I'll get on the bus and go to the hospital and see Mother like always. Just like..._

A voice that sounded as if it were being spoken through a radio with shattered sound. The owner of the radio picked it up, "Can you repeat that for me? I had the radio on low."

"I need you to go look for that freak you brought in earlier."

"You mean that Suuichi Minamono kid or something like that? He had red hair and he was Japanese. That's all I remember about him. I guess I didn't put in enough anesthesia in him then. Too bad. I really wanted to do that operation."

"Dumb ass! He's on the lose. You know there's no exit anywhere here in Brookhaven! He's somewhere in the hospital still!"

"Oh. Well..." The light was flicked on and Kurama saw Hiei standing on the other side of the room. He smiled a grim smile and went back to speaking on the device. "I'll get back to you. I just found him..."

Kurama was so scared he was frozen where he was. Just when Hiei was a foot away from him, he finally gathered enough courage (if that phrase even does it justice) to run out. He ran into the third room to the left and saw someone on the bed, cut open as if during dissection. The person on the table looked at Kurama and whispered a cry of help. Kurama fell to his knees. Someone grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the room. When the stranger let go, Kurama twisted around to see Kuronue.

"Pin him down, boy," Kuronue pointed Kurama.

Hiei held Kurama down and whispered to the redhead, "Don't worry. It'll be painless but you'll better like all of us."

"No! NO!" Kurama struggled to get away but he couldn't free himself.

"I'll cure everything, _Murderer_..." Kuronue plunged the needle down into Kurama's forehead, piercing through...

-:-:-

Kurama's eyes shot open and he sat up. He groaned, feeling the pain of a seemingly head-splitting headache. He unconsciously wiped his forehead only to find blood. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Kurama. You're awake. What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked.

Kurama turned around. "There's... There's..." He held up his bloodied palm because words had failed him.

"Your hand? I just saw you wipe your forehead... Must've gotten it cut while you were sleeping or something. You were tossing and turning a lot in your sleep. There's a lot of broken glass around here so..."

"I... I... I dreamt that... That... There was a needle in my forehead and..."

"We've been through this already. Just relax."

"Where's Mukuro?"

"I had to knock her out. I swear, she has more problems than Michael Jackson. I broke that tape that you had, too. Don't wanna stress you out already or anything. But... Where the hell did you find it?"

"You watched it?"

"Watched it and broke it. I'd light it on fire but that would involve too much effort and it'd probably come back like an Ouija board or something. I wouldn't be surprised seeing how all this is turning out."

"I found it in one of the rooms. I was looking around and I bumped into the TV. It started playing... I'm as freaked out by it as you are."

"Then why did you bring it?"

"I was scared for my life. It was that or Kuronue would kill me..."

"Kuronue?"

"The one who pushed you out the window. He's in my dreams too. I thought he was a dream but it turns out he's not. I don't know. Maybe it IS the town..."

"You know, by now I think there may be some things in this world we shouldn't know. And I think that's one of them. All those kids and the dogs and... Whatever the hell that red pyramid thing was. If you're Stephen King this might make sense but this is something beyond his world. Tell you what, when we get out of this goddamn town I'm getting you and Mukuro and Yukina one of those huge forty scoop, five banana, and ten cherry sundae things from that ice cream place across the street from where I work and then we can all play _Guitar Hero_ or whatever it is you wanna play when we get out. Then we can all go to San Francisco or Monterey and spend the day over there. So then we'll be so fucking far from this place that we won't even remember we were here and it'll all be a bad memory."

"Let's go to the hospital when Mukuro's back on her feet. It's called Brookhaven Hospital. I saw in the dream that-"

"Not that again! No more dreams."

"But..."

"And you dreamed that there was a needle in your forehead. The only thing I'm following you on in your dreams is that-Kuronue is it?-guy. Other than that... Besides that if your dream was for real, you would be dead right now. I'm pretty sure you'd die if you got a needle in your forehead. I might believe you but you had that dream about killing Yukina... Forget it. Let's just wait on Mukuro. We'll go straight to the hospital when she's up."

"Sure..." The two sat in silence for an hour or two until Mukuro came to.

"My head feels like it's about to be split open..." She sat up. "Oh yeah... Kurama, listen this is probably not going to help you at all but I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I just can't allow myself to be held down by that THING. So... We'll settle it now. If I scare you tell me and I'll fix things or you can give me a good swat if I really need it. Then every time I scare you like that I have to get you a soda or lunch. It's your choice. Saavy?"

"Who says saavy anymore? How fucking old are you?"

"One: Jack Sparrow. Two: Older than you. Don't ask a lady her age, you ass."

"Response one: Who the hell is Jack Sparrow? Is he the alternative to that damn Tom Cruise or something? Response two: You're no lady. I more than earned the right to ask it. Why don't I get a lunch and a soda?"

"You're a bastard. You don't deserve either one. So we'll be going then?"

"Fine. I'm getting sick of this goddamn place."

"Wait. Where's the tape?"

"In pieces under your feet. I broke it for you."

"...On second thought, I might just give you just one cherry. That's it. It depends on if you give the two of us any more crap."

"Fine. Bitch." Hiei shook his head at her and with that they all left the apartment.

"It's too quiet. Someone say something," Hiei said just when they were a block away from the apartment. "Kurama, tell a joke. I don't trust Mukuro with jokes."

"And I don't trust you with a vegetable peeler because you'll be the object sitting in the corner that's red and sits in the corner," Mukuro growled.

"Uh... Um... I... Which would you guys rather choose- changing a diaper or wearing diaper, like if you were held hostage and the evil murderer guy was going to shoot you if you had to choose between the two or die?" Kurama asked gathering himself stares. "It's a psychology question... Or... Would you choose the raw egg in a glass or something hidden in an ex-convict's mouth?" More stares. "Or... Um... I can't think of anything good."

"Hiei, if you really want something to keep your hands busy, I have a sudoku puzzle somewhere in my pocket and a starburst if you're hungry. I don't know how old it is and I don't know if I washed it when I washed these pants but it still might be good. It depends on if Clorox bleach and fabric softeners are nontoxic," Mukuro commented.

"Go screw yourself, Mukuro," Hiei growled. Static sounded. "You hear something? Kurama, is that you?"

"I dunno... I think it's..." Kurama stopped when he saw something emerge through the fog. It was the Pyramid Head creature. "Oh... Not good..."

"So it's you..." Mukuro growled almost under her breath. It sounded almost animalistic. She kicked a huge rock so it hit the tip of the tetrahedron.

"Don't piss it off!" Hiei hissed but it was too late.

Pyramid head rose the Great Knife but dropped it. It grabbed Mukuro by the collar of her shirt and held her up high enough so they could see eye-to-eye. (If it had any, that is.) From the holes in the area where its eyes would have been, two tentacles shot out and nearly stabbed out Mukuro's eyes. Mukuro spat on it and after a moment, Pyramid Head flung her away and disappeared into the fog.

"And what in God's name was that about?"

"Why, you really don't want me to die?" Mukuro asked smugly.

"You know what? Fuck you! Gimme that Starburst! I'm eating that shit!"

"Sure." She gave it to him and they continued on. Once they reached Brookhaven Medical Clinic, they all stopped in front of the door. "God, we're not going for the Academy Awards. What are we waiting for?"

"You to stop talking," Hiei barked only to get slapped on the back of the head.

"Lemme turn on the flashlight first..." Kurama flicked it on. "I just had a thought. That sound's gone... Oh, let's worry about that later... Let's go in..."

"So we're here. Now what? You should know this place if you used to live here, Mukuro."

"Well, I did come here a lot as a kid, don't ask me too much on the details. You don't wanna know. Anyway, I don't know where they keep their crutches or wheelchairs..."

"Where should we look... There's that sound again! I hear it but I don't know where it's coming from..."

"Kurama! Behind you!" Hiei hissed.

"Why...?" Something jabbed him in the middle of his back. When he hit the ground he saw what looked like a nurse in the old style uniform (much like the ones used in the forties) but with literally white skin and a face that looked like it was bound up by bandages or flaps of flesh. In her (He assumed it was female.) hands was a shotgun.

At that point Mukuro ran into the closet.

"Coward!" Hiei growled at her. He reached into his pocket and searched for the lighter. "Kurama, you have that knife. Fight it, throw it at it, do something!"

Kurama was about to confront it but the thing cocked the shotgun. Suddenly he heard a few gunshots and the nurse was dead. He turned to see Mukuro returned with a shotgun.

"Isn't Silent Hill great? There are shotguns in the closet!" Mukuro said sarcastically. "Take the one the nurse has. You might need something more than just a knife in this place."

"Well, damn! Not even the hospital's safe! Not that it's a surprise or anything..." Hiei sighed at the thought.

"Nothing's sacred anymore. I'm convinced that much is true. But is it because all of us have committed some greater sin than we think it was...? Not that we have to say what it was but... The town doesn't want us to leave. It wants us to repent. Did anyone here notice that the roads to the outside are blocked? It's someone or something that doesn't anyway."

"We'll find a way out!" Kurama replied firmly. "If it takes a week or a month or longer, we'll still find a way out. There's the lake. We could row our way out if we have to."

Silence. After a minute Mukuro found an elevator and started pushing all the buttons. That didn't work. They went up the stairs and into the first room to the right. Mukuro saw something in the corner when they first walked in. She shuttered when she thought about it.

"I found a light switch here..." Kurama put his hand on it.

"Don't turn it on." Mukuro grabbed his arm. "It might attract one of those nurses or something. They seem to be attracted to light. Plus Hiei doesn't have a weapon. So it's best if he stayed in the dark."

"Sure but I don't light the sound of it in here. It sounds like a girl's crying in here. It's creepy," Hiei replied.

"Would you rather be left out with the monsters?"

"Hell no."

"Then stop complaining. We'll come back for you once we find what we came for. Then we'll get the hell out of here."

"Fine. Don't take long."

"We can't promise you we won't."


	8. Chapter 8

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 8

"So where should we go first?" Kurama asked. "But I don't like the idea of leaving him alone like that..."

"I don't either but as long as he's quiet and doesn't turn on the light nothing should find him. Didn't you give him your knife?" Mukuro replied.

"No."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think he's in trouble. I think all of those nurses are gone."

"Even so, I'm still uneasy about this place. It makes me think of the hospital my mother stayed at. Gives me the creeps..." He shuttered at the thought.

"Say what?"

"Never mind that."

"I think there's a room somewhere up here. I know this sounds crazy but I think it would be easier if we split up. It's not safe but we both have weapons so we can try and defend ourselves," Mukuro replied the last statement more to herself than to Kurama.

"Okay. That works. If that's the plan how are we going to meet if we find what we came for?"

Mukuro reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. "Do you have yours with you?"

"I think I forgot it at home. I figured I wouldn't need it. No one really calls me anymore and my mother doesn't have a cell phone. Unless this thing in my pocket..." He reached into his pocket and pulled said object out. He felt the texture as soon as he took it out. "No. This is too big and too rough. This is just that stupid radio. It must have gotten turned down when I put it in my pocket when I found it. All this moving I've been doing must've turned the volume knob around."

"So that static was this thing? Is it broken? Why do you have a broken radio in your pocket?"

"I found it when I went into the fire station. See, I was looking for someone to help me find my mother. I think I put this in my pocket when a dog-monster-thing attacked me there. There aren't stations on it. I only get static. It's weird. I don't hear anything from it now but I heard it whenever a monster came over."

"Thought they didn't make these anymore. That's saying a lot since I'm kind of old in comparison to you." She glanced at her wrist. "Tell you what. We'll meet in an hour in the room we left Hiei in. I have a clock on my phone so you can have my watch. If we have no luck then we'll just leave and then we'll find a way to preoccupy ourselves until we find a way out. My eyes are used to the darkness now but if I really need a light I have my phone. You can keep the flashlight." She put the watch in Kurama's hand. "You're shaking. Don't worry. You know stress can cause depression and diabetes? We don't want an emo kid do we? And I'm sure you don't want to be diabetic. It also bleaches your hair white or grey. That's what happened to me."

"But your hair is..."

"It's not my natural color for all you know. But that's not the point. If I had an ipod I would let you listen to it so you can take your mind off everything but apparently no one likes to listen to classics. Just play something in your head. No matter how stupid or how much you hate the song just play it in your head and then you might feel better. I'll see you later..." She walked into the closest room.

Kurama sighed. "I guess I'll go to the next floor..." He went up the stairs to the third floor and struggled to open the door with no success. He was about to go down the stairs when he saw the stairs went even farther up. _A fourth floor? I don't remember seeing how many floors there were when we were outside. How many floors do hospitals usually have? Aren't there usually six or seven? I'm overthinking this. Play a song in my head...? Somehow it doesn't help that I've had that song from those Alltel commercials stuck in my head._

He continued up the stairs. _It stops right here. This might be the roof._ He opened the door. _Yeah, it is. Wait... Is that a TV? Why is there a TV here? _Then he noticed a VCR stacked on top of it with a tape sticking out of it waiting to be played. He knew the TV was working because the screen was blue the way it is when it's on standby mode. How it was working he wasn't sure. (There were no outlets anywhere nor were there any cords.) _Having been through all this, I'm not even sure I should be surprised. How many tapes did Kuronue say there were? I can't remember._

_Nothing else to do but... _Her pushed the tape in and it started to play.

-:-:-

While this was happening, Mukuro just finished searching the second floor and unlocked the door to the third floor. She started searching after killing all of the nurses. She opened the door to the first room she searched and something ran out. Mukuro cocked the shotgun, ready to fight but then saw the creature was only a small gray tabby.

_Just a cat..._ She called out to it. It ran to her with a small high pitched mew and rubbed against he legs, purring loudly. _It's just a regular cat. I wonder how it got here... I haven't seen any real animals here. Not even a pigeon. Those goddamn things are everywhere._

She picked it up. _Actually, I was never too fond of cats. They usually start growling at me and hissing or they glow their eyes at me. But I feel kind of imprisoned here. It's kind of nice to have at least a cat here. Might as well savor the moment._

The struggled out of her arms and once it hit the ground it started to run up and down the halls. Mukuro twisted around to see if anyone or anything was coming. The cat stopped by her legs and rubbed against her again then continued running. _Weird cat._

She shrugged and continued to search the rooms (a majority of which had broken locks) once the cat stopped running. The cat suddenly walked up to her and started clawing her leg. On reflex she kicked it away from her. When she realized what she had done, she called it back to her. _Damn, cat. If it didn't want to get kicked why did it start clawing me?_

The cat started scratching on something. Through the dim blue light the cell phone gave her, she saw that it was the elevator. Hesitantly she walked over to the elevator and started pushing the buttons- both the one with the arrow pointing upwards and the one with the arrow going down. "I'm pushing these buttons but nothing's happening. It must be broken. Either way I'm scared to go in. But hell, why does what I think matter anyway?" The door opened. "Never mind then."

The cat ran in and plopped on its side as it gave her a welcoming smile. She shuddered and took careful steps in as if trying to keep from stepping on a piece of glass. Just as she came in the doors quickly shut, faster than she ever saw elevator doors close.

"Shit!" She pounded on the door.

A voice- a male's voice along with the cheering of a crowd, as one in the audience of a game show- came from the vent. "Hello! Hello! Hello! And welcome to (static sound)! The game show where if you win you get a fabulous prize! If you lose... Heh heh heh... Here are the questions...

"Merry-go-round, haunted house, roller coaster, Ferris wheel and tea cups. Silent Hill is home to a thrilling amusement park that people of all ages love. The question is: What is the name of the park? One- Fantasy Land. Two- Silent Hill Amusement Park. Or three- Lakeside Amusement Park.

"Next question! Silent Hill witnessed a gruesome murder in the year 1998. A brother and his twin sister were playing in the road when they were attacked and hacked into pieces with an axe. Torn flesh, splattered blood, and finally... What a terrible tragedy... What a gruesome end to such innocent lives. Absolutely heartbreaking. What is the name of the murderer who committed this vile act? One- Walter Sullivan. Two- Norman Bates. Or three- Edward Gein.

"Our final question! South of the lake is a deserted old neighborhood called South Vale. From there Paleville, the central resort area northwest of the lake, there's only one road you can take. The third and final question is: What is the name of that road? One- Bachman road. Two-Rendall Street. Three- Nathan Avenue.

"That's all the time we have! Thank-you for playing (static sound)! Remember- get the answer right or..." The transmission ended with an eerie, animal like growl. The elevator door opened and the cat lead Mukuro to a room marked 2-F. There Mukuro saw a box with nine buttons- three in three rows. It was marked alongside the buttons.

(Q1 ooo

Q2 ooo

Q3 ooo)

The cat jumped on the table the box was laid on and started to rub against the corner of the box. _So this must be where I answer the questions. Oh well. Looks like I need to kill some time right now. And I have nothing to lose by answering it... As far as I know. And there's nothing happening to the cat right now. I guess it's somewhat inviting... _She stared at the box and imagined the scenery from that one trip to the amusement park with her father. (He didn't really let her on the rides. He said she could get hurt on them. The really reason what the obvious problem of his morbid obesity.) She remembered the sign with the name of the amusement park because she stared at it so many times after waiting for him to catch his breath.

"That's Lakeside Amusement Park. That was number three." _The second question. I remember that thing about the murders. It was all over the news when it happened. No one really knew what Silent Hill was back then. I know that guy's name and face by heart. That was Walter Sullivan. I remember thinking he looked like a pervert. And the last one. I know that by heart. That's Nathan Avenue. Oh... Dammit. I forgot which one that was. I think it was two. It was two or three..._

She punched the buttons in for the first two questions and started at the last row hesitantly. After a moment she pushed the second button in that row. The box opened. _Oh, I guess it was-_

Acid shot out of it and went all over her face. Mukuro dropped to the ground screaming. _I should have gone with three!_

Before she knew it, everything was black. All she heard was the cackling of a witch-like voice coming from the direction of the cat.

-:-:-

_The picture quality of the tape was awful. The picture was nearly completely covered up by static and where the static wasn't showing up, there was nothing but darkness. The sound made up for the bad quality though..._

_Footsteps. "Hello? Oh please be in here... Please be in here..." She started to plead to God or whoever else was listening. "Hiei... Big brother! Please! Come out if you're here! I'm scared. I feel like I'm going to be sick again. I saw some terrible things when I came here. Please, if you're here, come out! I've been having nightmares since I was here..."_

_Something fell. "Oh my God! That man... Is he here...? I wish I took my phone with me. I wonder if he has his with him too... But not even 911 answered when I called for help. I hope he isn't hurt too bad. I can't stand the thought of him crawling around with anything broken or torn... Or... Oh God!" She burst into tears._

"_HIEI! If you're playing it's okay. I'm not mad. Let's just get out of here! I'm scared! I want to go home..." There was a gunshot heard and the sound of the gurgling bubblehead nurse. The girl hid in a room. "That was one of them..." _

_It sounded like she sat down where she hid. She began to whisper to herself. "I want to see you again, big brother. You were never mean to me. You weren't such a bad guy and in fact, you were perfect. You didn't need to use prison as an excuse for you being the way you are. You're fine the way you are. I want to go home and hear that joke about the cow sleeping and then I'll let you have all the rocky road ice cream with all that chocolate syrup so you can tell me that I should have saved it for chocolate milk or something. And then we can see Kazuma and Yusuke too. And you can get mad every time Kazuma says he wants to marry me... Hiei, you don't have to smile and be sunny all the time. You don't have to regret going to jail or regret making even the smallest mistake just so you can be good enough for me. You don't have to try. I think you're great the way you are. I love you, big brother... Al-"_

_There was a scream and then the sound of the girl being strangled. It was over with a long painful groan._

"_Too bad... Unconditional love doesn't exist, you foolish whore." A man's voice laughed. There was no sound indicating his entrance nor was there any sound of his exit. In fact, there wasn't even any sound indicating the girl had even noticed the killer. (Was she too engrossed in her speech?)_

_The only sound left was the sound of a girl crying. Though there was a vague sound of the girl mumbling, "I love you, Hiei, my older brother..." (An imagined sound?)_

_The video ended._

-:-:-

Kurama stared at the TV long after the tape was over. _Wait... That room... Hiei said it sounded like there was a girl crying... Oh God... I think I'm going to..._

He vomited as soon as he stood up, the acid stinging his throat and mouth. He had to hold on to the TV for support though he toppled it over once he tried regaining his balance. _I can't... I won't even dare touching this again. I swear, if it was Kuronue... I'll kill him. If he can do it to me, I can do it to him. What time is it?_

He glanced at the watch. _It's past noon. I hope Mukuro's not worried... And I hope I don't fall down the stairs. _

_Mother, wait for me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 9

When Mukuro came to, she was engulfed in the brightness of the fluorescent lights. She cringed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. After a moment, she realized that her feet weren't even touching the ground. She started to panic and she realized that she was hanging from one of the pipes on the ceiling, her arms constricted by handcuffs. She must have been sweating because she felt the chill of the air conditioner on her body.

Across the room was the cat sitting next to a lever that was pulled down halfway. The cat seemed to glance between Mukuro and the lever. Mukuro pleaded to the cat not to move the lever so it went down all the way, fearing the consequence of it. (_Look at me though. I'm acting like my life is in the hands of a small cat that can't be any older than a kitten! Okay maybe my life IS in the hands of a kitten but still! This is kind of pathetic!) _The cat rubbed against the lever and the sprinklers of the ceiling went off. The cat ran out but before it left the room completely it turned around and gave a somewhat smug look. (_That face... It looks somehow familiar..._)

She groaned and stared at the tiles below her that were dirty with what looked like blood. _Okay... Maybe I should never have questioned the "authority of the kitten". But if the world ran on never-should-haves then both World Wars, the Civil War and the American Revolution would never had happened and women would have been equals and the world would all be filled with the shiny-happy-rainbowy_ _world everyone wants. Let's forget that. If I just sit here long enough, I'll probably end up freezing to death. _She struggled to free her wrists from the handcuffs. _Damn it! Everything in this damn hospital is in the worst condition and of course they have the best handcuffs. How fucking convenient._

The cat came back with a key. Mukuro called it over and it took a couple of steps toward her before dropping the key beneath her feet. "Oh you fucking cat!"

The cat turned around before it left the room. It was a voice or some sort of imagined sound rooting from desperation, "That's what you get. You whore! You'll never get to him now! Cunt!"

It felt like hours passed. It was hard to tell when there was nothing to do but pray that someone is coming to your rescue and will be arriving at any moment. She guessed it was at least half an hour before she gave up struggling to free herself. She could have sworn that she felt every vein in her body, every cell expanding until they were about to explode.

"Mukuro?!" The voice was distant, but familiar.

She looked up. God, every part of her was so cold that she felt like she was on fire! After seeing that flash of red through her blurring vision, she already knew who it was. (She remembered thinking when she first saw him, _Is that his natural color?_)

Kurama picked up the key. "Okay. When I let you out of this thing, you're going to fall but I'll try to catch you if I can. Get ready. On the count of three... One... Two... Three!"

She felt her shins hit the ground. She assumed Kurama caught her and was moving her out of the cold. She only knew that she was immediately swallowed by what felt like intense heat. She couldn't tell if she was only feeling his body heat or if she was moved out of the room.

She meant to say "Speak to me" but it came out more like, "Seee-k t' mn..."

"I was waiting for you to come but when you didn't I started to get worried. Here, take my coat." There was more of that painful heat, that feeling of knowing exactly where your blood is flowing. "You look white as a ghost... For a lack of a better phrase. I wish there was something I could do to help you right now. I can see you're in pain because you're suddenly so hot... I wish I could find Hiei too. He just left because when I got to the room, the light was on and he wasn't there. That thing in the room... It was a girl... I remember her picture. It was Yukina."

"Nn't worry... 'S fine..." After half an hour she sat up. "I'm good enough. If Hiei's gone, he can't waste any time waiting for me to get better. He has a broken leg and no weapon. That's almost asking for it. We didn't take that long, did we? Then again... Even Pandora couldn't keep her curiosity from biting her on the ass."

"So you knew?"

"Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything to him. I couldn't tell you because it would be just as bad to tell you. How long have we been gone?"

"...I dunno. I haven't been keeping track of time. Maybe you should wait a little longer."

"You said yourself that you wanted to find him. Let's go before he breaks something else."

They went down the stairs. As they went down, Mukuro added, "We should start looking on the first floor. I doubt he would want to go up the stairs. But there's stranger things going on here. Here's the first floor."

"Wait. The stairs go down further." Kurama stared at the stairs going down.

"I don't remember there being a basement floor. And the elevator said the lowest floor was the first. They have all the floors there too... I wonder..."

"So we'll be going...?"

"After you..."

"I was afraid you would say something like that." He went down the stairs anyway. "I wonder where this could be taking us. I think I might really start losing it if this stairway seems to go on forever and then it turns out this is the stairway to he- Ah!" He slipped on an unseen liquid and fell down the stairs. "Never mind. I found the exit... In a rather painful fashion."

"And there's a 'Watch your step' sign right here. They might as well put a picture of Cardcrusher with the card in one hand and flipping you off in the other with a huge caption, 'You fucking fail' under it." Mukuro helped him up. "Your nose is bleeding. You didn't spring your ankle did you? I have a feeling that having your legs screwed up in any way might be the end of you right now."

"Isn't that what this whole place is? Let's worry about that later and open this door." Kurama opened the door and waved the flashlight around a few times. He stopped to pinch his nose. "I think I hear..."

"Dammit! There you are!" Kurama jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice and struggled to keep the flashlight in his hand. (He probably only accomplished smearing blood all over it, making it even more slippery.) "What the hell is wrong with you, keeping a cripple waiting like this? And do something about your nose! You're getting blood all over the damn place!"

"There's your dumb ass alright..." Mukuro sighed. "Don't get all pissy at us. So were you crying? Can't hide it. I hear it in your voice. I told you not to turn on the damn light. And what'd you do? Don't you think I would have a reason for saying that?"

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me that Yukina's dead? Why didn't you just tell me they hanged her up with her clothes? You just want me to say in the same room with her body just sitting there in some nasty ass place like this?"

"So you want me to tell you that your search was all for nothing?"

"I'd prefer to know. And what, did you find Kurama's mom's body laying around in a gutter and did you tell him not to look there either? Why the hell are you still here? What're you here for?"

"You know... We saved your ass so many times you shouldn't even start saying anything to us. I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to end up like me."

"What, screwed up in the head?" Suddenly there was static and it started getting louder. "Dammit, Kurama turn off that damn radio."

"It was fine earlier. I wasn't even touching it." Kurama replied. "I have both my hands on my nose trying to stop the bleeding. Let's just get out of here. I don't like it when the static comes on when there's something around."

"You didn't find what we were looking for, did you?"

"Take this and shut the hell up. It was my painkiller when I still lived here. It's called a Health Drink or a Nutrition drink. They changed the name from one to the other at one point," Mukuro handed the bottle to Hiei.

He growled at her but still took it anyway. He found no reason to let a perfectly good drink like that go to waste. He took a big gulp but immediately spit it out. "This stuff is gross! What the hell is this?"

"Let's just go. Mukuro, you're going to have to carry Hiei since my hands are kind of full. Unless Hiei likes having blood all over him," Kurama broke in. He quickly added, "Which he doesn't."

"You should be done with it by now. I can finish mine in less than ten minutes."

"I wish I could do that..."

Mukuro slung Hiei over her shoulder. "You should eat more. You weight less than I do. And that makes me feel bad." After a slight pause she said, "You know, I still don't remember this floor being here. It makes me feel uneasy that even the elevator doesn't even have it on there. And the static too." There was a sound of something hitting the floor, a scraping sound. The sound of metal and a grunting. She twisted around and saw the vague outline of Pyramid Head. Her blood went cold. "Kurama! Run! Don't think about it or turn around! Run like hell! Don't worry about us!"

"Don't tell me..." Kurama sprinted before he could see if Mukuro was catching up to him. All that ran through his mind was the nervous look on his mother's face (When was that? What memory did that come from? Did he just suddenly form a false image of her?) and two bodies laying on a bloodied floor with Mukuro and Hiei's names pasted on each one as the murderer stood over them with a smile on his(?) shapeless face. He nearly crashed into a wall and found he was in an elevator. He looked out to see that Mukuro wasn't that far behind but just before she made it in she slipped on some kind of slime on the ground. (The liquid he slipped on not too long ago? _But that wasn't there when I came here! I would have slipped to if..._) His blood went cold when he saw Pyramid Head was closing in on them. (_This bastard sure can move._) "Take my hand! Hurry!"

She grabbed his hand and reached for Hiei. "Take my hand! Hiei!"

He was frozen. He looked like he was barely able to blink. All that was really moving was his chest choking on rapid breaths. Mukuro grabbed his arms and started struggling to move toward the elevator. She was starting to freeze up too.

"The door's closing... Oh god..."

She was just about done. "Try and keep it open..."

He started slamming on the button to open the doors. There was no response. She was in and Hiei was halfway in when the door closed on him. Then he felt the Great Knife stab into him. He went limp as the blood began to run down his lips and he only managed to moan what sounded like, "Heeelp..." He was pulled out with the Knife still in him. And then everything was black...

Kurama was suddenly aware that he was still hitting the button and that his nose bleed stopped. He started pounding on the button with hot tears pouring. Mukuro was vomiting in the corner and that odor mixed with the stench of urine. But it didn't matter. Time was only lagging. It went too fast then but now it was dragging along cruelly. There was just a chill in his blood. A never ending chill in his blood...


	10. Chapter 10

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 10

The highway felt an awful lot like looking down the deep pits of a throat. The headlights barely pierced through the blackness. Suddenly the outline of two figures-one tall one carrying a smaller one-appeared through the darkness. As Kurama drove closer to the figures he saw he recognized the two figures. He stopped and opened the door for them.

"Good God, is it you?" Kurama asked. He almost leaned out the door to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him.

"I know your voice... Is it you Kurama? Really you this time? Oh Minamino, is it? I've heard that nickname so many times I forgot your real name and the story behind the name Kurama. Oh whatever, that's not what I'm here for." The blind man stroked the back of the young boy (obviously his son who couldn't have been any older than twelve) in an attempt to comfort him. (Kurama did recall on several occasions when the teacher would bring his son into the classroom. Apparently the son was severely ill with some melodramatic sounding disease that Kurama never remembered even if his life depended on it. He rarely went to his own school-Hamilton Elementary or something else innocent sounding like that- and there was no one to take care of him at home so he ended up staying with his father so he could be sure nothing would happen.)

"Okay. We're going ton the hospital, right, Mister..."

"Not that it really matters or anything right now but you can just call me Yomi. And no, we're not going to the hospital. Just take us home. I just came from the hospital and no one was there. I even had to call them but no one answered. I tried to come back home by bus but the people there literally kicked me out because they thought Shura was making too much noise." He got in but he didn't bother putting on the seatbelt. (_Wait, why am I caring about that of all things?_) "I usually walk home at this point but... Thank you. I really needed to see a friendly face I knew. Or voice I know. Figuratively..."

"But they kicked you off the bus. There are laws against that type of thing, aren't there?"

"I'd be more willing to complain but... The people on the bus. They weren't human. They were all looking at us like they were going to kill us. I could tell. I could just feel it. You know what I mean by that?"

"You mean like when someone's staring at you when you're sleeping in class and you just feel them looking at you. Or when you're sitting alone in your room and your mother walks in without making a sound. You feel the presence. I understand that. You sound so... So..." _You sound so cool for someone who was just kicked out of a bus by a bunch of monsters. _He glanced at the two. He even looked peaceful. That whole thing was unsettling. "Hey, Shura... You can hold out until I get you home right? I could make you a snack or something if it'll help."

Shura look up and Kurama choked on a lump in his throat when he saw Shura's eyes were gone. They were only pits opening up and showing the flesh and- (_Don't think about what there is you see...)_ From those pits a heavy flow of blackened blood ran down his face as maggots rolled out of the sockets...

"My eyes! Where are my eyes! Give them back to me! Give me my eyes! I think you have them! Give them back you bastard!" He started clawing at the air. He finally grabbed a lock of Kurama's hair. "If you won't give me him then I'll have to take yours!"

"Yomi!" Kurama whimpered.

"What is it Minamino?" Yomi turned to him.

He glanced at Yomi but saw Shura's face was still buried in his father's chest. He was in the same exact position he was in before. "His eyes..."

"Yes, he has a really bad headache now. He says he's gotten it so bad that he feels it in the back of his eyes. When we get home, I'll give him Tylenol or whatever we have. How did you know?"

"Oh... Just a... Feeling." He continued focusing on the road. _Let's see... I know he lives down the block from me. _He heard gibberish and the windows were suddenly covered with the blacked blood that was running from Shura's eyes. Kurama turned to Yomi to see his mouth was moving at an unnatural speed as the gibberish slowed down to a demonic tone.

"You bastard. You give me my eyes! I'll take yours if I don't!" Shura started scratching at Kurama's cheek.

Kurama slammed on the brake. Then a familiar pale fist opened up in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry. I found your eyes. Too bad that you've lost them today. But yours aren't anything special though." Kuronue dropped the eyeballs into Kurama's lap and they stared up at him. Kuronue turned Kurama's face to him so they could stare eye to eye (almost literally). He ran his finger around Kurama's eye. "How about a trade? Killer-I'm sorry, I mean KURAMA-can have your blind sight and you can have his beautiful green eyes. He won't be needing them anyway. Well, not too long now."

"Please! I need eyes!"

"Gotta give the good boy what he wants for once." Kuronue plunged his nails into Kurama's skin.

-:-:-

Kurama's eyes shot open. His lungs felt like they were on fire from hyperventilating so long. He struggled to find something to get him to sit up.

"Bad dream?" Mukuro asked as she took out what was left of the health drink and dripped it into his gaping mouth.

After a moment, he relaxed. "Yeah. I had this dream..."

"Again? But I can't really blame you. I have nightmares here too. I feel awful to say this but I don't really care about anything anymore. Still... Whatever happens in your dreams won't happen in real life. If you die in a dream you can't die in real life. I heard that when that happens it's actually good luck. I think that's a load of bull really." There was a long tense silence.

"Can I use your phone really quick?" Kurama finally asked.

"Sure." She gave it to him.

"I just want to call a friend..." He dialed the number.

-:-:-

"I died again!" Yusuke growled.

"You're playing _Resident Evil_ I thought you knew that that means you'll keep getting these stupid camera angles. That's why I never bothered," Kuwabara replied smugly. "And the phone's ringing."

"If it's Keiko, don't bother picking it up. I ran out on our last date. She's PISSED. I'm not up to hearing from her right now."

"It says Mukuro... I can't pronounce that last name. That has to be child abuse or something."

"Lemme see that..." Yusuke looked at the number, cocked a brow and answered. "Hello?" There was only the sound of static. "Hello?" Suddenly- silence. Then a low animal-like growl. "That sounds nasty..." He hung up feeling chills down his spine. "Stupid sixth grader or something."

-:-:-

"I don't think he heard me. Must have gotten bad reception, not that that surprises me or anything. He hung up." Kurama gave the phone back. "So now what?"

"At the historical society. There's a lake behind it so we could row our way out of here. Assuming there's a boat over there. There usually was one there. I knew the people across the hall from me loved to go there and fish. They were arrested for that three times, I believe." There was silence. "Hey, can I leave you alone right now? I have to go do something. Wait for me up front. There's a bathroom over there so..."

"Sure." He went out after giving her a few minutes to herself. He didn't hear her moving through any of the rooms trying to find the bathroom._ Wait, I saw the map of this hospital! There aren't any bathrooms on the first floor! So she left... But... _He sighed and walked out of the hospital. It suddenly occurred to him that he had the map of Silent Hill in his back pocket. He didn't recall putting it there but... He took it out anyway. _I guess I'll go to the Rosewater Park. It sounds somewhat soothing. It might help me calm down._

He went back up Carroll Street and down Nathan Avenue until the first turn into Rosewater Park. He went as fast as he could to avoid seeing the split-head dogs and the terrifying childlike monsters. He made it in fifteen minutes. (He accidentally walked up to Jacks Inn because he turned the wrong way too late after not seeing the entrance.) He sat on a bench but then he suddenly felt that he really needed to relieve himself. He turned to the bushes and just as he was about to finish he heard a voice behind him. "Shuichi."

He quickly made himself decent and turned around and recognized the person immediately- his stepbrother-to-be Shuichi. "Oh it's you Shu-chan."

"Shuichi, why did you do it? Me and Dad are so worried and then we found out about your mom. Why..."

"I don't understand what you mean by that. How did you get here? Is this really you? Or are you Kuronue?"

"You're a jerk. You just left without saying anything. I hope you never come home! I hate you!" He ran away, swallowed by the fog.

"See, what did I tell you? Even your stepbrother who practically idolized you enough to worship the ground you walked on doesn't even like you anymore." Kuronue appeared behind Kurama. "How did you like that last video? Quite a theatrical work, right? Too bad Hiei didn't see it that way. But he was never one for drama. Never caught me as a artistic person anyway."

"It was you wasn't it! You dirty bastard!"

"Who killed her? No. Someone else had to do it. I don't know why you're playing the tragic hero. Keep acting, fool. You aren't just playing. This is the real deal you know. But if it were me, you would know. I'm not an emotionless monster like you. I'm only watching this, an audience if you want to be theatrical still. Too bad though. I kind of started to like the brother. And the girl was very sweet too. And pretty. Too bad... Too bad... So I take it you'll be going to the historical society. I had a pillow case for you. I think you need it. Just in case you, oh... I dunno... That Mukuro wanted to use it sometime in the near future. Or you can use it... It'll happen one way or another you know."

"You...!"

"Just a thought. Because if you don't go now..." He disappeared after he grinned a Cheshire cat grin. "The queen always said, 'Off with her head!'"

A person in a pink rabbit suit in overalls came out of the bushes. Kurama already knew to run before seeing the bloodstains on the overalls and on its mouth. Before seeing the rabbit had a pair of bush cutters in his hands aimed to slice Kurama in half...

He ran down Nathan Avenue and turned when he saw the sign of the Historical Society and swung the door open. He slammed it shut and locked every lock on the door. The man in the rabbit suit stabbed through the door.

"A man died, He was a very untidy man, His arms and legs were strewn around the room..." He came to an abrupt stop. "Ring around the rosies Pocket full of posies Ashes Ashes WE ALL FALL DOWN!"

Kurama sat frozen until he was sure the man in the rabbit suit was gone. He looked up and whimpered but as he stared at the figure across the room he saw it was only a wall covered by a mirror. _What a relief. _He stood up, suddenly noticing that his bladder felt heavy all of a sudden. He didn't bother doing anything about it though. _I bet I look like a mess. But I'll worry about that later. I want to find the boat- No wait! I want to find Mukuro. Screw the exit. I want her with me. _He noticed that his reflection hadn't moved since he went across the room. He put a hand on the wall to keep him from falling down in shock. _Now way. No goddamn way._

The walls were bleeding. He felt it running down his hand and some dripping on his head. He saw his reflection was getting darker with blood. He ran to the door and shook the knob until he could get through. But when he opened the door he found himself sitting on the ground in the same position with everything the way it was. He tried to leave the room but the doorknob was slippery- slippery with blood. He glanced at the mirror to see a paler version of himself standing there scratching at the glass. _I want to get out of here!_

He found himself running out of a room and into a hallway. _I'm losing my mind. I just imagined that whole thing just now. That's all... _He saw a picture of Pyramid Head and what looked like some human bodies hanging around him. He was so focused on the detail of it that he didn't even notice falling down a hole...


	11. Chapter 11

_Silent Hill  
_Chapter 11

It was probably the middle of summer. Kurama sat at a picnic table sipping lemonade and talking to his mother about the next family vacation. He suggested inviting Hiei and Mukuro and his mother laughed and nodded. ("You don't have to be of the same blood to be family you know!") She suddenly interrupted him as he began talking about what he wanted to do to tell him that Shuichi and his father were coming. It suddenly occurred to him that the two weren't around. He asked her why they didn't come with them but she only smiled and gestured toward someone. "Your friends are here."

Kurama looked in the direction she was indicating and saw there was Hiei sitting at the edge of the dock and Mukuro standing nearby looking sick. He also saw Yukina standing under an apple tree looking straight down for some reason. He figured she was watching the dragonflies since there were so many flying around that day. She seemed like the daydreamer type anyway.

"Hey Kurama! Jump in!" Hiei cried to him with a wave. "I would but my leg is still screwed up. I said something to Mukuro about it but she said she'll do it later since she just ate or some crap like that. I dunno. She's really thinking about it and has been for a while since it's been so HOT. And Yukina was already shoved in by some jerk so she's just sitting back watching the bugs or something."

Kurama stared at the lake and rolled up his pants up to his knees. "Well, okay..." He dipped his feet in. "You know, Mukuro, it's actually kind of nice in here. Why don't you..." He paused when he saw his reflection- the pale face of someone about to die. He turned to Hiei and saw some black things that looked like tentacles grab him by the leg and pull him in. Horrified he turned around to see Yukina who was hanging by her clothes on the tree branch. And finally there was his mother who face was swelling, her face a dark purple like an overripe plum but her hands were still clawing at the air as if still trying to free herself from the invisible strangler. Mukuro was standing at the edge of the lake, considering, considering...

He was about to cry- No! Don't! when he was pulled down. And he saw the image of his mother being smothered by a pillow and he saw the murderer... It was...

-:-:-

Kurama woke up feeling choked and his throat felt like it was scratched up, throbbing through the small vein-like scratches spread around. He immediately went into a coughing fit for a few minutes. As he recovered he tried to get his bearings. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling(?).

_Oh. That's right... I fell... I think. And there's nothing here that would take me anywhere. _He rubbed his temples and then set his hand on an object that felt oddly familiar. _A phone? Here of all places? _He picked it up and a small piece of paper fell out. It was a phone number made up of only sevens. (_Isn't this an insurance company's number? I think I've heard something about this. Still this number still kind of makes me feel uneasy...)_

He dialed the number anyway and was answered by a woman with a sweet voice. And he knew that voice. It was his mother's. _Still, I shouldn't leave my guard down. I know it's nice to hear her voice again but still... _"Hello?"

"Who do I have the pleasure of servicing today?"

_I really hope this isn't one of THOSE numbers... I know there's no 1-900 anywhere here but it seems this place is continually contradicting any laws... Not that that's one. Oh just answer the damn woman already. _"Well, this is... Uh... Deep Throat. Who are you?"

"Ooh, Deep Throat. The mystery remains... (_Yes, of course W MARK FELMS number two of the FBI._) And as for me... It depends on who's asking. I can be ANYONE YOU WANT."

_Say goodbye to ignorance about phone sex._ "You sound really familiar. Like... Um... Listen..."

"You know... Kuronue. He's out to get you. He's really out to get you so you're right to be paranoid. He's out to get you. Wait until you sleep. _Rock abye baby on the treetop... When the wind blows the cradle will rock..._" The voice suddenly sounded demonic. "_And down will come baby cradle and all._"

Something grabbed Kurama by the hair and slammed him to the wall. "So you called the witch did, you? You think you're funny dicking around with shit like that?! Well if you wanna play with fire then let's play!" Some claws started groping him and he was starting to get torn into pieces as he was forced to stare at a bloody corpse on the ceiling. He groaned and shut his eyes as he thought of the paperback copy of Stephen King's _The Shining_. ("It's like a scary picture...")

He opened his eyes again and saw himself in the same place and same position he was in before. "What the HELL?!" He flung a rock across the room and kicked the wall it hit which knocked it over. (Though there was proof that the wall was already ready to topple over.) He paused and looked back up at the ceiling, realizing what he had done. _I'm losing it. I need to find a way back up and then I'll find the docks with the boats. I might see Mukuro on the way there. She said she wanted to leave too. She has to be around here somewhere._ He walked through the hole in the wall, taking a deep breath as he did so.

_I wonder where this takes me. This is probably like one of those basements where they have all of the decorations ready so they can be displayed somewhere. That's the only reason they would have a bottom floor because I didn't see anything that could be stairs out in the open... Or in this case it might be something gruesome but either way there's still the exit ahead. I could really go for something to eat right now though. It could be a deep fried Twinkie for all I care now... _There was an elevator at the end of the hall. _Oh look at that! I knew this was the employee part of this place._ He pushed the button to go up but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. He unconsciously pushed the button down and the door shut. He was filled with dread.

"'_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore". Quoth the raven, "Nevermore." Quoth the raven...'" _Then the beating of a human heart. Louder, louder, LOUDER...

"Shut up!" Kurama screamed into the ceiling. The sounds came to an abrupt stop.

"Kurama." Kurama turned to the direction the voice came from and saw Kuronue.

He ran to Kuronue and embraced him, tears forming in his eyes. "Finally... Someone... Something real."

Kuronue shoved him away. "You must really think I'm an idiot, don't you?" He smacked Kurama so hard that he twisted with the force. "Get a hold of yourself!" When Kurama made no response, he groaned and went on. "What the hell happened when I left you? You get chased by Robbie the Rabbit and suddenly everything's complete pandemonium! But I guess in the murderer's world of freaks I'd say you were the most unusual and most insulting. If that even goes to do you any justice. Not much to be afraid of here. Not much at all except..."

"The monsters. And you," Kurama finished for him in a voice so mechanical, it even chilled his spine.

"Well, of course me in your case. But the monsters? Come on! Monsters! They look like monsters to you?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "What are they? If not monsters, then what?"

"You know..." He paused and removed his hat for a bit. He stared at it thoughtfully and put it back on. (The image would have been more comical on different circumstances.) "I could bring you to the exit but I won't. I hate you too much. Even death is too good for you. That's why I haven't killed you yet in case you were wondering. Well, that and I have a conscience, something you've lacked until maybe this point. But I kind of pity you so I'm conflicted. Too bad that this had to happen to you, I GUESS. I feel REQUIRED to say this to you but you're actually nice to look at. And you were such a nice boy before. But someone's got to put justice where it needs to be served. All of you deserve justice. I don't know what the girl did. I mean, the pretty one. Not the mangy looking one. I know what she did. Someone destroyed her tape with her final trial. And the man but that's not what I'm trying to say.

"I know that if I have you look and me, I'd see hatred in your eyes. I'm not the bad one. I do feel like a bastard at times though. All I do is keep track of the videos. I mean watching them and judging the acting and whatnot..." He sighed. "But I have a present for you. I rather like it. It's beautiful. Now, I want you to cherish this little trinket of mine. It took me forever to find. In fact, it was so much work that I don't even want to give it to you even though I'm sure there's thousands of things better than this. It's a machine, a rather sophisticated one at that- that answers all your questions. I have one there already. Anyway... I should be going. I have a feeling there's a new tape to pull out and get ready for viewing." He took Kurama's hand and closed it around a small box. "You have beautiful hands. Like a girl. That would usually be an insult but considering that it's you...

"One more thing. Don't make me find you again. It's rather annoying and I might not use my hands next time..." Kuronue indicated the sickle in his hand. "Well, I'll see you on the other side of the mirror and in other areas of Wonderland, Alice." He disappeared. "And you can just call me the Cheshire Cat."

_He actually felt real. Imagine that... But then again so did those hands when I... Don't think about that! But imagine that... He was always a figment of my imagination until-until... When? And what was that just now? God, I really wish I knew where Mukuro went. And I really wish I had my phone with me so I could text someone. And most of all- _He was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he last ate. Just the thought of it gave him an intense feeling of emptiness in his stomach. _I'm hungry. After all this blood and gore, I'm hungry._

The doors opened with a deep creak. He stepped out with hesitation. _I really hope she's okay. That guy I saw earlier... I hope she didn't run into him. That would be that last thing I want to happen to her especially after what happened to Hiei.. _He stopped when he heard a voice at the end of the hall. _What? Are you serious?_ He listened.

_"Circus lights  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through and time  
Always another show  
Wandering where I am  
Lost without you..."_

"Is it you?" Kurama called out to the voice. He was suddenly aware of the flashlight in his pocket and he took it out. He scanned the room and saw the vague outline of a figure sitting on a box. The figure turned to the light but didn't get anymore response. He walked up to it, he already knew who it was by the time he reached. Her. "Mukuro! Thank god you're okay!"

"Really? Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at him with a blank expression. "Was I really gone that long? It must have been two hours at least, four at the most."

"Well there was a... Oh never mind... Why did you leave?"

"Hell, I dunno. But it was nice to be away from a depressing person like me, wasn't it? Hey, you want a melted Snickers to make up for it? I just found it in my pocket." She held it out to him and Kurama scarfed it down. "Were you really that hungry?"

"Ironic, right? How long have we been in this place anyway? This whole time I haven't eaten anything. So I guess it's no surprise."

"I haven't kept track of time. It must have been a day at least. It's really starting to feel like Stephen King's _The Girl who Loved Tom Gordon_. The book was boring as hell and everything is starting to get that way too. I see some of the monsters and it's nothing brick shitting anymore. Guess I'm too used to it. What's with the box?"

Kurama looked at it. "I dunno." He opened it and there was a compact mirror with the words IS THIS THE FACE OF A MURDERER scratched on it with YES written in with what looked like lip stick, rose madder lipstick. He dropped it and crushed it.

"Don't smash mirror like that. You'll get bad luck."

"I have better things to worry about than bad luck." An image of his mother clawing at the air with a pillow smothering her came to mind. He could see the hands of the murderer and the vase of flowers was overturned. He had a good feeling that he was hiding in the corner somewhere pleading for him to stop. (Yet he also had a feeling he physically came in contact with them.) Was that why he felt like a runaway? He didn't do much to even fight off the murderer. Was that it? He couldn't kill his mother. Why the hell would he want to? "...He had such delicate hands. He was probably a woman."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother's killer."

"I thought you said she ran away. I don't recall murder involved."

"She was killed. I just remembered some of the details. I was in the bathroom when it happened. I was washing my hands when I heard my mother's scream. I ran into the room to see what happened and someone was standing there smothering her with a pillow. I ran to go save her but just before I got there she-the murderer-was already there. The only thing I remember about the murderer was the hands. They had pale hands and delicate ones like a woman's. But at the same time the nails were cut short like a man's." He put the light over Mukuro's hands.

"What are you trying to say?" She moved her hands away from the light. "I didn't have anything against your mother. I didn't even know who you are nor did I know your mother. And why would anyone one put, 'I'm going to Silent Hill' on the way anyway?"

"She went there when she was younger. About five I think. She kept all the pictures she took when she was at the amusement park. She always would say that she loved it there and wished she could come back another day so the family could enjoy it together."

"Who else knew about that?" She got no answer. "Oh god we have to get you home and fast or else... Or... Goddammit!"

"We can just take the elevator up."

"What elevator? You came from down the hall. I see no elevator."

"What?" He turned around. "No, no, no...

"We'll find a way back up. If there's something down here there's a way up."

"I'd like that." And that was all he could say.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note- The song is Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin. Definitely don't own.  
__Silent Hill  
_Chapter 12

Ms. Minamino (or Shiori as it seemed that everyone knew her by her first name for some reason) made it a point to play her favorite Beethoven CD at what always felt at full blast when a girl called her son. (Which at one point, a girl asked Kurama, "What is that SHIT your mom listens too? Goddamn!" Of course there was a purpose. She wanted it clear that she didn't want a bunch of trashy girls calling all the time so she made it a gesture similar to "having someone smashing a pie into the president's face after dropping it in the toilet".) She also had a Chopin CD for chores during the day and a CD dedicated to Mozart for relaxing. She had a shelf in her bookshelf with vertical stacks of CDs- all of which were classical music, typically Beethoven and Mozart. It seemed she bought them all for every imaginable occasion. That day she had on a CD of Strauss Waltzes. Kurama had been sitting on the sofa working on the last of his essay for English, his worst subject.

"When I was in school, I would always find ways to skip pages on essays because they gave us numbers for pages instead of words. I would always write my name, date, class-the period, subject, teacher's name, due date and then I skipped a line between each of them. Then I would skip three lines and put the title and then start writing the essay. By the time I got there I was already halfway down the page. And then I skipped a line and put the page number on the last line." She laughed and took her purse. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He nodded and added, "But could you bring me a can of Sprite anyway?"

"Okay. But if you actually eat the carrots in the soup I'm making. Don't think I don't notice you dropping it in the garbage disposal. Mom's know all the tricks you know."

"Uh... Sure..." He made a face when her back was to him. "I'll put the music back on when you come back." He saw her smile at that and he couldn't help but smile back. When she came back, she started on dinner once the other groceries were put away. She stopped as she was cutting a carrot and started coughing. She didn't think of it the first moments it happened but then she saw blood.

She didn't want to frighten her son (He worried about her even if all she had was a cold.) so she wiped it off on a kitchen towel, trying to make it seem like it was just phlegm. Of course, Kurama didn't even notice it, still struggling with his essay and muttering how he didn't think Shakespear didn't care if a high school student wrote a good essay about his play or not. (Question: Why was Hamlet so unwilling to kill Claudius? Use examples from the text.)

The music started pounding in her ears. She wanted to tell Kurama to turn the music down but she felt she shouldn't even talk until she stopped coughing up blood. She felt it crawling up her throat. She tried swallowing it down her throat but it was like a stone was trapped in. She couldn't hide it anymore she turned and threw up blood all over the kitchen floor. Kurama ran into the room and immediately ran to get the phone and dialed 911. They never told him why she had to stay in the hospital.

"They won't let me have my CDs," she told him. "They told me it's too distracting for everyone. I think they just want to hear some tacky lyrics instead. That's all."

Sitting in the hospital without her CDs sounded like torture but he couldn't do anything about it. ("I'm sorry, Shuichi, like we told your mother, it's too distracting."

"Not even just for the visit. I thought it'll help her relax. The nurse told me that she's..."

"The nurse tell people lots of things. If you keep giving her CDs then she'll cause more trouble because then she'll want to hear more. You can't keep giving into her like that she needs to understand OUR rules. You understand, Shuichi?"

"...Yes, sir...") What can a fifteen year old kid do? But still there was...

-:-:-

"We're in a prison," Mukuro said. "I have no idea why they put a historical society on top of a prison but they did. Must've sucked to be a janitor here. 'I wonder what the hell this door goes to. OH SHIT!' Might be older than this place. I didn't even know this place was here."

Kurama looked up and his stomach turned. "Y-yeah. That's gross."

"Something wrong? Actually it smells like the bathrooms in a park in here. We better not be standing in crap right now. I don't think I'd want to touch the walls either."

"Really, don't you dare."

"You squeamish or something?"

"That whole thing about the walls. So you see it too."

"You know if there's still whatever I'm thinking of on the wall, we may have some problems."

"The walls are bleeding! Not that!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" She glanced at the walls. "Um... You know, now that you mention it. I haven't seen any of those monsters either. I wonder why... On second thought, maybe not. I shouldn't say why. I might curse us. And I don't miss those things either."

_...Because it's the calm before the storm. They're not out because something bigger than they are is out there and it's scaring them. Good job, Shu. You've made this so much harder than it needs to be so now you're getting your ass and hers killed. How's it like being a critical thinker now, you asshole?_

"Hey, sing something for me? I don't know any songs and I could really use something pleasant right now."

"Sure... Can't think of one... Um...

'_Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know,The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.  
__  
"'And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll..._'"

After ten minutes Kurama saw a door at the end of the hall. He stopped. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Who knows. It would be cool if that door was the way up though. Or if we get lucky it might take us to Cthulu."

"What?"

"I thought you were one of those internet types that likes pirates or ninjas or mudkip." She got no answer. "Let's forget that then. Hey there's a door over there! I wonder where this takes us..." She opend the door. "Nope. No stairs. It might lead on forward though..."

"Who's there?!" a voice called from down the hall. Kurama's blood chilled and pounded hard in his ears. _What? It sounds like... Oh please let it be true. I don't care how ridiculous this idea is._

But it was. Mukuro had a do a double take to make sure her eyes didn't deceive her. There was Hiei hanging onto the bars. They both stared at his stomach. There no evidence that he had ever been impaled- not even a tear in his clothes.

"How in this hell? Not that I was happy you're dead or anything like that but... How are you still here? You were just... You... Seriously, how in the HELL?" Mukuro kept stumbling over her words.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't care. Just get me out of here!" He shook the bars. "There's a door back there." He pointed at it.

"Straight to the point. We need an explanation here."

He ignored the last comment. "It's clear that there's no way to break these bars down. And there's no keys so I can't unlock either door. And... What the hell are you doing, Kurama?"

He was touching his face. "I wanted to make sure you're real. Something pleasant in the flesh."

"What, Mukuro doesn't count? And that's fine but you don't need to be gay about it. I've been in a prison. You should know with that I wouldn't want to touch another man like this again. What's this pleasant in the flesh thing anyway?" He got no answer. "Okay, really. Listen, if I just walked into something I wasn't supposed to I didn't mean it that way. God, you lost so much weight in so little time."

"I'm sure we all have. I just haven't..." he mumbled.

"You've been seeing bleeding walls. There's something going wrong. And with you remembering your mother's murder. I'm starting to worry about you. You're not... Well..." Mukuro stopped.

"Say what?" Hiei leaned into the bars again. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing really," Kurama replied.

"Nothing? Well, hell! I'd be nuts if... Wait... Godammit. Mukuro, you said something about being a psychology major. Can't you do anything to fix his head?"

"I'm not miracle worker and being a psychology major means nothing actually. I just wanted to be a social worker so I can't say much..."

"No, I'm okay. Really. I just haven't been getting as much sleep as I should be getting. That's all." He shook his head, feeling goosebumps forming on his arms and the hairs on his neck standing straight up. "I dunno. It might just be this prison. They always feel creepy. Especially with all the ghost stories that're out there... Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You remember what I said before? About when we get out? I wasn't BSing you. I really meant it, 'specially since I've been really wanting something with hot fudge lately. Just remember those words and I hope I finally did something right and actually made someone happy and that I didn't just make them cry and... Yeah... You'll feel less you're just gonna go on and die in this hellhole. You know, I really do know how you feel right now..."

"I'm not... Really, I'm not feeling like I'm..."

"Oh shut up and listen to me. Damn! So when I was in prison, I just wished everyday that someone would just come over and shoot me or stab me or something. But then I found out I still had a chance to be let out. And that kept me going, that... Uh, how do I describe it without trying to sound like a bad copy of Whitman...? Screw it. It was that light at the end of the tunnel. If you remember we can be happy again and that there's a way out, then it wouldn't have to matter." Kurama looked away. "Seriously."

"Hiei. How did you end up here? Do you remember how you got in here? If we know where you came from and how you got in then we could find the key..." Mukuro said.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything after... The last time you saw me. By the way, I can't believe you guys went and just left me like that. You guys are asses for making me sit in the dark like that."

"What? What do you mean by that? We tried to save you but we couldn't get you in the elevator in time. It wasn't our fault. Okay, maybe it was but... I mean... Well..."

"What the fuck do you mean WE'RE asses for leaving you? You were dead a few hours ago," Kurama growled. He grabbed Mukuro by the arm and pulled her back with him, deeply suspicious. "I smell something foul."

"What, you want me dead?" Hiei replied, leaning into the bars some more as if to close in on the space Kurama had created between them.

"What ARE you?"

"What the hell kind of reply is that? What do you think I am? One of those split headed dogs? Those creepy ashy-looking monsters? That Pyramid thing? That freak with the wings? The only thing I can be is human."

**NO.**

_But people don't just come back to life like that! _He didn't want to say it. He saw where it would take him and he didn't like what he suspected was the answer. "...You're right. Okay, I admit it. I'm a little scared right now and I'm being a jerk. I'll find the key to this thing and get you out of this dump."

"Fine by me. God, you guys are acting like I've been dead or something."

Mukuro sighed and hesitated before speaking. "We were worried about you. Very. And that whole thing about you dying. It was a really bad, really vivid dream we had. Sorry again for leaving you like that. Come on, Kurama." Mukuro started walking out, her head bowed. Just before she went out the door, Hiei called her. "What?"

"Could you grab me one of those Health drink things if you find one of 'em? They taste like crap but I kind of want one or if you find some unopened food stuff around... Or another starburst."

"I'll remember that."

"Wait!"

"WHAT?"

"...If you get me out and when we leave Silent Hill, I'll give you something extra for you other than the sandae. I'll give you a lap dance."

"What the hell?"

"Or Kurama. Whichever you prefer."

"That's really screwed up."

"So...? It's about what you want. You're a really good person when it really comes down to it. And I'm not saying that just to get on your good side."

**NO.**

"I'm glad you think so. Now quit it. We have to get going." She walked out with Kurama following. She stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Mukuro?" He turned her around so she could face him. He was surprised that she was in tears.

"The stupid shit! The damned stupid... Damned dirty shit!" She dropped to her knees. "Why the fuck won't you leave us alone?!"

It was silent. Too silent. **Because I can.**

Notes:  
Screw it, it kills me not to have these. It might be better for me to clarify stuff here since I've been more than a little rude to people about this... Seriously. (Yeah, it's mostly because I'm the one writing this and I know what the intentions are so...) Most of this is for your interpretation anyway. That's just how the game was too.  
The stuff in bold. It's not Kurama or Mukuro. It's someone else... (Villians: Love being the villian but hates not being seen.) Hiei's reappearance isn't something I pulled out of my butt. That happens it the game too... (I wasn't kdding when I said that this was really based off the second game. For the most part anyway.) Yeah... That's pretty much it. I hope this helped.


	13. Chapter 13

_Silent Hill_  
Chapter 13

"We passed a bunch of halls, didn't we? I didn't notice if there were. We just kept going forward and there's more to this place than that. There has to be," Mukuro said.

"Therewere a bunch of doors we passed before we reached that one. I guess it was a good thing we went straight forward then," Kurama replied.

"Okay. There's a door on each side. I'll take the left, you take the right. We'll go one at a time. Search the room and wait for the other to come out if we don't come at the same time. Same if the door's locked or the lock's broken since the locks somehow keep getting like that for some reason. That way we end at the same time. If we see a possibility then call the other one forward. Okay?"

"That'll work. You got your weapon? I've got the shotgun."

"...You know. I think I left it at the hospital. I'll grab a pole or something. Just because I might need it later. I still doubt there's going to be any monsters."

"Won't hurt to be careful." They began their search.

"Lock's broken."

"Same here."

"Lock's broken."

"LOCKED."

"Lock's broken."

"Got one!"

Kurama ran in and saw a long hallway lined with empty cells dripping deep red drops. He walked to the end of the hall and came back. Nothing. _Maybe I should be glad it came out this way._ He glanced at one of the cells and saw the delicate hands from his memory reaching out to him. "Ha ha ha! Shuichi likes to watch! Shuichi likes to watch! Shuichi..." On and on and on...

He shot it in where he assumed was the head. "Shut up!"

The delicate hand reached out and he saw the outline of the chin and the lower lip with blood running down their cheek, "You're going to hell. You know it. And you want to know why since you refuse to see the truth?"

He stomped on the outreached hand. "Don't you touch me!" He walked out as the figure sang a song with indistinguishable lyrics.

"**You have blood on your shoes now."**

"Yeah, it's gross," Kurama replied.

Mukuro looked puzzled at the comment but still answered him. "You mean the room?" I thought so."

"No, you said that I had blood on my shoes. So I..."

"But I did n't say anything. Oh... Maybe I shouldn't 've said that..."

"Not again."

"This one's open."

"Broken lock. Good."

Mukuro ran into the room. "Oh, it's a bathroom. If I wasn't sure that this place was abandoned before." She mumbled to herself as she eyed a brown liquid on the ground which was spotted with drops of red. It turned her stomach because it looked so much like chocolate ice cream with strawberry syrup. _And it's definitely not ice cream._ She shuttered at the thought and looked in the mirror. There were pictures of young girls taped around the edges.

_That's weird. Maybe the staff had a janitor who loved his family a lot. But wait a second... None of these girls look like they could be related. Unless they were adopted but even so that's a lot of girls. Even if they were nieces... Come to think of it, is this the Men or the Women's room? And this one looks familiar... Why...?_

She felt something crawling on her leg. She shook it off and crushed it. _Damn roaches. _Then she smelled something like a dead rat. There was a shaking, crashing sound coming from one of the stalls and then there was a groan. She turned around and saw all of the stalls were shaking, the screws that held each of them to the ground started getting thrown across the room.. She took a pole from under the sink and clutched it. _I really should get the hell out of here..._

But the door was locked. _Damn..._ She glanced at the mirror and saw the girls in the pictures were all covering their eyes and their mouths were opened wide, screaming. And in the mirror she saw herself with hands surrounding her. The image of herself began to turn younger as she watched someone appearing behind her. "Oh the hell you are! Get out of there if you're not going to let me leave!"

And it did. It was chained to the toilet, dragging it with it. Its body was bent at a strange angle with the head bent so it was still able to looks forward. Its legs were bent so the feet were pointed towards her and there was a tail wagging... _Oh, god. Though I'm pretty sure that's not really a tail. _"I remember you. You sick son of a bitch. You had too much trouble finding someone to fuck you so any girl would do. Anyone. I know what you did..."

The janitor growled and started crawling to her, grunting like a pig. His face was painted with a lecherous grin. She saw then everything he touch started to rot away- the metal pipes he touched rusted, the tile was covered with black dirt, the walls crackled and some pieces fell off... "Hey, girlie. Why're ya here? Ya here for yer little BOYFRIEND? Ya know he don't love ya no more. Since they lock him in the slammer he don't love ya no more. But ya got me. I love you... I'll give ya that and so much more..." His tail wagged in tune to his laughter. "Come on, girlie. I'm gonna make you sweat..." He reached for her chest.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She swung with so much strength that she tore the janitor's arm right out of its socket.

"Ya bitch! Ya little bitch! Little whore! So ya'll let everyone else just jump on ya and yer not gonna complain!"

"Oh shut up!" She stabbed him through the tail, causing him to howl in more pain. She removed the pole from his tail and then stabbed the pole through the top of his head so it came out of his chin. The janitor stopped screaming and went limp. "So long, NEIGHBOR." She walked out.

"I wasn't sure if I should have come in. I heard some crashes. I probably should have since you can't fall and make that much noise."

"No. I'm okay. Let's move on. Here's one."

"Same here."

Kurama walked in and saw it was a shower room. It was filled with a heavy mist but he was still able to see the woman. She turned around and stared at Kurama for a moment and turned back to the shower. _There's nothing interesting in here._ He walked to the door but the door shifted away. _What the...?!_ He followed it but it kept shifting away. "Damn."

He heard the woman turn the knobs. The shower stopped and the woman walked to him. "Oh don't go... I need you."

"For... For what...?" _Isn't that the stupidest statement of the year?_

"Oh you know..." She came closer and he recognized the voice. It was the woman from the phone call. She looked exactly like his mother just as he suspected when he heard her voice. _Why... The hell... _"Please... I need you so BAD..."

"Don't do this again." He fired and blew her head into pieces, Hundreds of cockroaches came through the walls and devoured her whole body within seconds. He saw something shining at the bottom of the drain. _I think... I think this is it. _He ran out of the room and waited for Mukuro.

In the other room, Mukuro flicked the lights on and saw an enlarged version of Kurama's head, the large eyes watching her every move. "Hey, better hurry, lady. Because if you don't... Not that you deserve it anyway. I thought you'd like to hear it from me since I'm such a nice boy. Heh... Or so you think..."

She turned around and saw there were four graves by the door. They were marked Hiei, Yukina, Mukuro and Shuichi. She saw that Hiei and Yukina's graves were filled and that there were shovels sitting by her grave and Kurama's.

"Time's wasting, lady. Hurry it up or yours'll be filled too..." She ran out at that point feeling the fear crawl up her spine and her heart pounding in her ears.

"I think I found the key in this room I was just in. It was in the drain." They both walked in the room. "My finger probably won't fit in there. They're kind of thicker than yours I think. And my nails are short so even if I can fit my finger in, I can't reach it."

"Yeah, I guess my fingers are kind of boney. It's hard to tell when no one else tells you... My fingernails are longer so I could probably..." She reached in. "I really hope this is mostly hair from people's heads. It'd be really gross for it to be one hundred percent hair from everywhere else..." She fished it out. "Great, this must be to that back door. Now we just need to find the way to it."

"Let's keep going together. This place is starting to get weird."

"You said it." They took the left door. Broken lock. The right was open. It was another bathroom but there was a stall missing. Mukuro walked up to the lone toilet cautiously. "Hey I think I see something shining in here, too."

"Another key? ...In the toilet?" He reached in but paused. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Well, one of us has to touch it."

"Well it won't be me!"

"You too, Kurama?" She paused. "Rock paper scissors. Since we're trapped in a stalemate." Kurama lost that one. "It's okay. You can get revenge by letting me get bit by a monster or something."

"That's horrible!" He shut his eyes tightly, swallowed a lump of what he suspected was vomit, and reached in. "What the..." A key. "We don't have to find the way to that door! This is the key to his cell!"

"Great!" She took it and eagerly ran out. "Let's go then!"

Kurama saw a TV in the corner with a tape in the VCR. _I wonder..._ He pushed the tape in and played it. There was blood and scattered lumps of flesh. _(What is this... A horrible butcher... Do I even need to ask?_) The camera zoomed out and the bits of flesh slowly came together and attached to red stained bones. They were two figures and he saw they were running from Pyramid Head. Then he saw that it was Mukuro and him that were running. The video continued and he watched himself running from the room... (_THIS room._) Then he saw that he was watching the tape. And that was the end. _Oh shit!_

He ran out. "Mukuro! Run! Hurry!"

"What? Why?" She was practically being dragged away by him then she felt something slice across her back. Then she understood. "No!"

Pyramid Head was after them, grunting. He swung again and they saw that he wasn't carrying the Great Knife anymore but was carrying a spear. The spear barely pierced through his left arm. _The door! Just a little further! _

Pyramid Head was closing in on them _This bastard can run fast! Why couldn't he just grab his knife! It's a lot quicker. (What, do I want to die?!) _Kurama was still practically dragging Mukuro with him. He crashed into a wall and he grabbed the knob. _There!_

They swung the door open and practically leapt in. Mukuro slammed it shut behind them aa Kurama dragged a chair and put it in front of the door to prevent it from opening. (_He probably can't open the door. He didn't look like he had fingers but it won't hurt to be careful...._) Pyramid Head started to spear the door but then it came to an abrupt stop. The two sighed with relief.

Mukuro shoved the key in and unlocked the door. "Hiei, we've... Hiei...?" He was laying down on the cot with his arms crossed as if in prayer. Their initial thought was that he was sleeping but when Mukuro shook him to wake him up, his face turned showing his face had been smashed in. "So... That's how it is... Don't wait until we come back to... I'll find the bastard who did this to you..." She turned to the door and swung it open once she confirmed that it wasn't locked. She then picked up his body and carried him out the door.

"Wait, what're you planning to do with him...?" She didn't answer. She just walked out. He took the key out of his pocket and was about to drop it on the ground when he saw there was a number on the key. 302. _What...?_

He shook his head and put it back in his pocket. He walked out and saw there was a dock with four boats (one of them was missing). _This is it. This is how we can leave..._ He got in one and started rowing away. About fifteen minutes later he was at another dock. He looked at the fallen sign framed by rusted metal. "Lakeview Hotel". _So that key I found. It must be.. But why? What could this mean? What was it that Mother said...? Oh yeah..._

Notes:  
This is really screwed up. If I didn't want people reading my stuff over my shoulder before... The janitor was from the movie, actually. He wasn't like how I explained him but I just added that in... Actually I don't really remember what he looked like. Gah... Again, the bold was from someone else. A lot of this was more psychological stuff... Uh, that's all that I can clarify off the top of my head. And yeah, Hiei's dead for real this time. (No, I'm not doing this like the game again when they get killed again.) Why he came back... I think I mentioned this to someone before. Torture for whatever they did in the past basically in the game. (Doing this in a nonspoiler manner.) Um... If I get a bunch of the same question, I'll address this in the next chapter.  
And the next chapter is the last real chapter in the story then it's on to the endings. Can I put the endings as separate chapters? Does it even matter?


	14. Chapter 14

_Silent Hill_

Chapter 14

"_When I was seven years old-" Seven. That's what she was. Seven. "-my parents and my older cousin went to the Lakeside Amusement Park in Silent Hill. We went to the Ferris wheel twice and went on all the roller coasters and all the other rides. I loved the teacups one but your grandfather got sick on it so he couldn't go on anymore rides the rest of the day. They closed it down ten years ago I think. Might've been more but that was when the rest of the town started going downhill. I think you would have loved it. You do love those upside-down loops and all that, don't you, Shuichi? In fact, I have a picture of the hotel we stayed in. It was across the lake from the park so at night you could still kind of see the lights on the Ferris wheel and on the roller coasters..."_

It was desolate now. The green hedges had been replaced by wooden skeletons and the grass was so dry that it looked like an addition to the cement pavement. The fountain's pipes were rusted over and the water that once flowed through left a green stain of algae and now browned moss. The bench had broken into pieces with several screws scattered around. Even the window frames and the brass(?) doorknob looked rusted. The windows were cracked and saw through the water stains that the creme colored _(or were they supposed to be white?_) were covered with a layer of dusty cobwebs.

He turned the knob and walked in cautiously, anticipating a monster's attack. But there was no sign of anything else in there from what he could see. He flicked the light switch but it still didn't turn on. He grabbed a curtain to open it but the whole thing slid right off the window. He continued down the hall, tugging away at the curtains, most of them falling down like the first one. He saw there was a reception desk. _I could probably get a map from there and then I could see if there's anything else here. I could see if there's anywhere Mukuro could be hiding in too. I can't leave without her..._

He approached the counter and was shocked, he nearly stopped mid-step. There was Kuronue sitting comfortably in his desk, reading a newspaper, his feet on the desk.

"Oh, Garfield, you're so outrageous and unpredictable like today's weather!" he said sarcastically before crumpling up the paper. He looked up at Kurama. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting... You better not give me another hug. I don't think a million showers will ever clean me. Well, not that I ever get the chance to get a decent bath anyway..."

"Great. It's you."

"Yeah, that's a perfectly reasonable response. That's fair."

"Hey, you didn't happen to see Mukuro, did you?"

"Oh, HER. Wouldn't touch her with a forty and a half foot pole. Lady's insane in the membrane."

"I thought she would have gone through here at some point and you would have at least seen her go by or something. Unless I passed her... Or she found her own way home. I'd be so glad if..." He noticed Kuronue pulled out a bottle in the shape of the pink rabbit Peeps candy and started blowing bubbles. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"What? You're just going on and on and this is more amusing. It smells better too."

"Well I've been in a prison. How do you think I'd smell? Like a botanical garden?!"

"Speaking of prisons, did you find the key with 302 on it? And more importantly did you take it with you?"

"Yes and yes."

"Good because I'd have you go back if you didn't, Killer. Though it's no skin off my nose."

"So we're back to that again."

"Oh, there's a reason for that." He took a tape out from a drawer and pushed it to him. "Everything you need to know and wanted to know about yourself and your situation is on there."

"Tell me now. Is it because I just went and watched my mother get murdered?"

"Tape." He tapped a nail on it twice. Somehow it reminded him of the nurse in the hospital and the woman who called him on the phone making no attempt to sound concerned at all.

"Just tell me up front! Right now!"

"Oh well.. You're gone a long way from just thinking your little mommy dearest was just out missing in this place. Even though she had to be unplugged from the IV and all that... Now you're close to the truth. Maybe then you'll understand why you all had to come here. And why everything happened like it did. Of course, that's what I think. I still don't know this place like the back of my hand. That's sad. But this place always seems to change. Like the poor people here and all..."

"So what... You're saying that we deserved all this? We might have done horrible stuff but that can't justify this torture? What did Mukuro do? She's a nice person."

"Her father."

"But she was the victim."

"Yes, she was a victim but killing one's parent is a greater sin than killing or doing anything else to their child. Why do you think they made that commandment Thou shalt honor thy father and mother? Though she had a better way to escape what she was dealing with but of course she decided to take the easy way. Murder. What a bitch."

"And Hiei?"

"Murdered a child and never confessed to it." He paused. "What, no sermon?"

He still didn't answer. _So that means that in a way I've committed the same crime as Mukuro. I guess I did kill her if I think about it. _He took the tape. "So you want me to bring this one back since it's the be-all-end-all of the tapes? It must be... DEAR to you. Ick."

"They're all great tapes, really. If I didn't want the first one back, why would I want this one back? In fact, you even BROKE one of my tapes. You're an ass for that by the way. The acting in that one was horrible but...!" He shook his head and sighed. "I'd hate to see how you treat your library books. Horrible, nasty little boy."

Kurama sighed irritably. "Right. But it won't mater. Where's room 302?"

"This floor down here has no rooms. It's the third and final floor when you go up the stairs." He stood up and leapt over the counter. "I think I'm out of here." He flung the bubbles away. "I'll be back in... Whenever." He walked away.

Kurama tucked the tape under his arm and started up the stairs. _This place is so disturbing. Just how it feels. It's like you can come in but you can leave... Except maybe in a body bag or something. Sounds like an episode of The Twilight Zone... Or a Stephen King novel. I hope Mukuro got home. I really do. Whatever's happening right now. I don't want her to go through it... _

_Why are the floorboards creaking? _He stepped on the steps, going back up and down. They all creaked screaming under his weight. _They look like they're brand new. That's weird because the curtains... _He looked at the curtains. They were all in perfect condition as if they were never touched. _What the hell but they...? God, first the voices and now THIS? Shu, if you ever get out of here alive, check yourself into the psych ward and get your head on straight._

Someone grabbed his arm. He nearly fell down the stairs in fright. Once he got good footing and a tight hold on the rail, he turned around to see Kuronue, who had another tape in his hand. "I almost forgot. There's the REAL last tape. Yeah, really. I might've forgotten but I'm serious this time. You probably won't watch it. I assume that you would be so shocked from the first tape that you wouldn't want a second dose of shock. Wouldn't do you any good. Actually I watched it more than three times in a row but I still don't understand it. Take it anyway. You might if you watched it. Now this time I'll be going for real." He walked down the stairs. "Well, quit staring and go to that room!"

Kurama shook his head at him and continued up the stairs. It smelled like mold or old rooting wood... _Actually this whole place reeks of it. This place it probably falling apart and I don't even see it for some reason. But why...? _He was at the fourth floor before he knew it. 300. 301. 302. _There it is..._ He took the key out of his pocket with a shaking hand_. _He felt tears growing heavy in his eyes. His throat pitted open trying to fit the thick stone down. He stared at the key for a moment. _This is it. This is the end. I'll... _A voice in the back of his head shouted _Oh hurry up and quit Bsing! _He shoved the key in the lock.

"_You have delicate hands, you know." _Kuronue's voice said in head mind. _Why am I remembering that? _He opened the door. His heart pounded harder in his chest and he felt like he was sweating so much he looked like he just jumped into the pool. He finally walked in and immediately saw the VCR on the TV, its mouth wide open, welcoming him. He practically ran to it. He dropped the second tape on the bed and shoved the first tape into the VCR.

_It was blurry at first but then it came into focus. There was his mother lying on the hospital bed. Her hair was messy as if she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. The nurse came in and gruffly said to her, "Hey, Mrs. Minamino, your son has come to see you. Now you best behave yourself, you hear? He's awfully worried about you. Tell him to call me or the doctor if you start needing something." He hear her grumble under her breath, "Old crow."_

_Kurama entered the room with a slight smile, though obviously distressed over his mother's state. "Um... Mother, I brought you some flowers. I thought you would need something to brighten up the room and this was one of the few things the nurse said was okay to bring in. I would bring you a card but you know what they say- Hallmark cards are always too specific. So I think I'll just put them right here..." He started walking to the table by the window but then he stopped. "Oh, you know what, I think you'll want to hold them, just to get the scent. That's the closest they'll let you get to sitting outside."_

"_...I don't want them."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want any damn flowers!" She swatted the vase out of his hands and the vase fell the ground. Kurama shook the drops of water off his shoes and stepped out of the puddle. The look of shock never left his face. "No... No, I'm sorry. I-it... I... IT's this place... I'm so miserable here I can't even be nice to my own..." Tears came to her eyes._

"_I know... I know, Mother... I know a way to save you too..." He placed his hands around her neck. No, that's no good._

"_Shuichi? Wha-" She couldn't say anymore. He flipped the pillow over her face and smothered her. Her arms flailed around but after a few moments she relaxed. He took a piece of the shattered vase and cut her wrist, dipping a stem from the golden tulip and wrote on the wall "I'M GOING TO SILENT HILL."_

_And then he.._

He couldn't take another second of it. He kicked the TV down and shattered the screen. He took the VCR and continued to smash it into bits. He ripped the tape from the VCR's gaping throat and crushed it under his feet. Before he knew it, there were millions of little pieces scattered around him and a large crack in the window. _Those hands... They were mine. I did it! But she couldn't stand it any longer! It was the best thing to do! ...But that was still no reason to kill her! _His mind was splitting into two and the conflicting voices screamed at each other slowly growing intensity.

"No!" Kurama turned around to see Shuichi there, eyes wide with shock. Shuichi started looking as if he were about to be sick. "Why... Why did you do this, Shuichi! If you so much as glance in the direction of where we are or if I see you anywhere near our home... I'd...!"

"You're not real! Go away!" He flung a piece of the TV at him. "Shuichi" turned around and ran out, sobbing.

_So this is it. This is my punishment... _He remembered moving the body by... _No! I don't... _He stood up. _I'll get out... _He walked out of the room and was shocked to see everything drenched in a salty clear liquid. (_They're tears..._) Blood began to drop from the walls and the whole building began to look as if it were about to fall apart. (_It's like I'm looking at reality again.._) He continued down the stairs, not wanting to see anything else. He smelled something when he reached the last step. It was gasoline. _Is that... Smoke I'm seeing? Where is it coming from?_

He flowed the smell and slight mist of smoke down the hall and saw a door there. _What is this...? _As he turned the knob, his fear of what happened to Mukuro returned. _Oh god..._

Notes:  
And this is the final chapter. The next few chapters are going to be the endings. How that works... It's basically, which one of them you prefer. I actually was planning to do multiple endings from the start just like the games... Which one's my favorite...? Eh, I'll mention that.  
So in the game... Yes, the wife is killed. But they never say what happens to the body. So don't ask me what would happen with that. I had an explanation and was going to put it in but it didn't really make any sense... (Not that much of this series did.)  
By the way, if you ask why Silent Hill (the town, that is) is like that... There's debates about it. If you never talk with fans they'll still have debates why things in the game happened like they did. (I still think the fourth game was crap though. Stupid Henry.) I saw the first one for the first time. It was awesome.  
That's all I can think to clarify. (I also watched a review of Phantasmagoria 2: Puzzle of the Flesh. It's really boring. The game I mean. Stupid Curtis. "I'm busy disemboweling someone right now..." What a line.)

Well, see you next time. Much love, JC.


	15. Standard Leave

_Silent Hill: Endings  
_Standard/ Leave

"Mukuro?!"

She turned around, carrying Hiei's body. She gave him a long hard stare as if she was trying to remember where she saw his face but then gave him a blank look. "Oh... It's You... Kurama."

"What are you doing up there? Come down!" He coughed, choking on the smokey air. As he struggled to breathe, he watched the flames slowly climb up the stairs with his tearing eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"I can't... Why should I?"

"Why're you doing this to yourself! Please! Just come down!"

"Why? Why?! I can't fucking escape this! No matter what we do we'll still have to face judgement!" She squeezed the corpse closer to her. She looked down and saw that the lids were still wide open and the eyes were staring straight up at her with some strange fear. She held him up awkwardly and slid his eyes shut with one hand. "Don't look at me like that. Don't pity me. I'm just not worth that, you know. I never was. I was just one useless thing everywhere I went."

"Don't say that. That's not true."

"Liar. You wouldn't miss me."

"Yes I will. The thought of you not being to come home... It's... The thought's torture. I mean, yes, I'll come home but I won't be happy because... At what cost did I go home on my own for? You can come home with me and we'll forget all about this as much as you can. Don't you remember what we said? We'll go eat lunch and... And what Hiei said, too. That we'll all get out and eat that giant ice cream thing. Go play videogames and stuff. 'So then we'll be so far from this fucking place that we won't even remember we were here and it'll all be a bad memory.'"

"What, without him? Why don't we dance on their graves while we're at it? And his sister's?"

"But they would still want us to be out of here and live on without them. Don't you think so?"

"What... Would that take away all the pain too?" Silence. She held the body tighter and groaned. She mumbled, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Without looking up, she continued. "I'm just a step away from just jumping into the flames right now. But it probably won't work. But are they real? I can't tell the difference anymore." Silence. "You're not going to tell me why I shouldn't, are you?"

"...It's... hot as hell out here."

"So you see it, too? Everywhere I look now, this is all I see." She turned around, but paused and waited for his reaction before she went up the stairs, the flames climbing after her.

He could only say in an inaudible whisper, "No. Come back." He started choking on the smoke. He stepped out of the room to get some fresh air, intending on going up the stairs and pulling Mukuro down with him. When he shoved the door open, he saw that there was nothing in there anymore. It was just an empty closet.

He dropped to his knees. "God, no... No! No!" He curled in the corner of the closet and cried.

He walked down the hall and just kept walking. He bumped into someone but he didn't look up, already knowing who it was. "So I'm the last one left." There was no reply. "I guess that's a yes. And now I know that... So this is my punishment. I see that now. I'll go home and take everything that will come get me without a fight."

"You know the way out is the same way in. And it's not blocked anymore. If you knew that it was in the first place," Kuronue replied without emotion.

"Oh. Thanks. I..." He started walking away. "Wait. Isn't there a way around here? I'll take that way instead." His foot went into a hole in the floorboards and he fell on his face. Cursing under his breath, he rolled onto his back. Kuronue towered over him, the sickle in his hands. "What are you...?"

"Did I tell you that you could leave? Didn't you say that you're accepting punishment and that you'll accept more without a fight? So what's the problem?" He held the sickle up, ready to strike him. Kurama got up and ran away. "You can't run!" He flung the sickle at him and tore the back of Kurama's shirt.

Kurama shoved the door open and slammed it shut. Holding it shut with one hand, he reached over and grabbed a chair to put under the handle so it wouldn't open. _I can't keep running. But this can't hold the door for too long._ The point of the sickle cut through the door. _Come to think of it... Why am I running? What am I thinking...? I'll ask that later._ He turned around to get a head start. _Hey, wait, doesn't he have wings? So he can fly and then he could... Oh shut up! God dammit!_ He froze when he saw Pyramid head walking to the fountain. _It's over._

But Pyramid Head didn't make any attempt to attack him. Instead it just stopped at the fountain and left its Great Knife leaning against the fountain. Kurama stared at the knife curiously but then turned when he heard the window next to the door shatter. Kuronue started coming closer. Kurama ran to the side of the fountain farthest away from Kuronue, and stared at the knife. _Does he really think I can lift this thing? I can drag it but I can't pick it up enough to do any damage... But even then I probably can't even move fast enough to..._ The top of the fountain was sliced off and blood shot out of the exposed pipes. He tried to get up, but he slipped on the blood. He rolled out of the way before the sickle could have stabbed through his head.

"Why are you running? There's nowhere you can go to. This is the only way you can be rightly judged. What makes you think that you'll find justice in your home?"

"Is this really the best way?" _There's a chance it still might work. I just have to get him away from it. If I let him know that I'm thinking about using that knife on him, it's game over._ "Just killing every one of us without a chance to redeem ourselves?"

"Redemption? Don't make me laugh! You've displayed to me again and again that you don't deserve it! You've had plenty of time to find it but you never did! You all couldn't just walk away because you didn't really WANT to leave. You can't just suddenly turn back and say that you're sorry when you're on the electric chair!"

Kurama rolled back to where he was and grabbed hold of the fountain, trying his best to ignore the blood that was dropping on him. He unconsciously licked his lips, regretting it when he tasted the saltiness on them. "And why are you the one to punish me then? What about the gods that live here?"

"Haven't you heard...?" Kuronue closed in on him and stabbed the blade into Kurama's left shoulder. He whispered in Kurama's ear. "God can't save you anymore. You're too deep in hell for that."

Kurama reached over for the handle of the Great Knife and with all the strength he had, he pulled it over, turning the blade to cut through Kuronue. It sliced him in half, and at the same time, Kuronue tried to do the same to Kurama. The cut was too shallow to get to Kurama's heart. Kurama tried his hardest to swallow the vomit that leapt up his throat but it still came up. He slid away from the dead body and tried to get as far away from the range of the blood from the fountain.

_God, I hope he didn't get to any arteries or anything important like that. I'm not a doctor but..._ He put pressure on the wound with a hand just to be sure. He watched the fountain for a few moments. "That would be so beautiful if it were water. Whoever designed that thing is really fucked up in the head." He thought of one summer when he was eight years old. It was a hundred degrees out and the pool ended up with a hole so he couldn't go in it with his mother. "...Heh, and then she took out the sprinkler from the garden and then he ran around in there. In our clothes. We came in dripping wet. We didn't think to grab any towels so the floor had to be mopped..." He felt tears dropping. "It looked just like that. I wonder if it ran like this when she came. I wonder if she thought about that when we ran in the sprinklers... I wish there was someone that was listening... In the end, none of them could be saved. We didn't come in time to save Yukina... Or Hiei... And now Mukuro."

He heard footsteps and looked over. It was Pyramid Head. _I feel so stupid for saying this but might as well..._ "Um, thanks I guess. For your help just now, I mean."

"I'm giving you another chance."

"What? That voice... Is it? What?"

Pyramid Head removed his helmet with some difficulty. It was Shuichi. "You need another chance. Get out here. Push that car off Nathan Avenue while you're at it. We don't want it here."

"Oh... Okay..." He tried to hide his confusion. _What, I've seen weirder. This probably isn't what it REALLY looks like anyway._

"I guess I'll just call you Cain now?" And that was all he said. He turned around and walked away.

Kurama sighed as he watched Pyramid Head go. _And what's that supposed to mean?_ He sat there for a few more moments and then returned Nathan Avenue. He saw Hiei's car was still there and he went in the front seat, imagining what could have been...

He got out and started pushing the car down the road. He kept pushing it until he saw a knocked down sign that read "Silent Hill City Limits." He pushed it a little more. When he passed the stump that once held the sign, the car suddenly turned on. _Of course you turn on now._

He went back in the driver's seat and turned the car off again. He ran his hands through his hair and smacked the wheel a few times. He laid back and sighed again. He looked in the back seat and saw a couple of dog-eared novels and a few magazines. He saw there was a phone on the passengers seat. He dialed the number, knowing it would have to be his last.

"Hey, dad. Is this you?" He remembered the last phone call he made. "...I know that you can't hear me but if you could hold on to the phone long enough for me to tell you everything. I know that... I don't know my intentions anymore. What was I thinking? Why was I so stupid that... I can't believe it at all. I'm a horrible person for just giving up like that. I... I can't put what I want to say in words. I'm sorry. It can't take the pain away but... I'm sorry. I love you, Dad. You and Shuichi both. I'll miss you..." He hung up. He turned on the radio.

"_And she's buying the stairway to heaven..."_

"Yeah, you look like someone who'd love Led Zeppelin."

-:-:-

"Hey, Dad. Who was it? You didn't say anything to them," Shuichi asked, looking up from his homework. "Was it another telemarketer again? Those guys have been calling a lot."

"I don't know, Shuichi. But it felt like..." He sighed. "Never mind."

"I wonder when Shuichi's gonna call. He hasn't been home in a while. I hope he's alright. Or that he didn't forget his cell like he always does."

"Yeah." He stared out the window. "Yeah..." He found himself staring at the street again.

"_**She was always waiting for you... why... why..." (Laura, Silent Hill 2)**_

Notes: Okay, this was better in my head. I kind of forgot how I wanted it to be but it still came it pretty good, I think. And I think Hiei kind of does look like a guy that likes Led Zeppelin. Or maybe Van Halen... Or Aerosmith. (Or all three.) I'll wrap all the endings with a quote from the games. It'd be funny to do the dog ending though. Sorry this is taking so long. Writer's block sucks. On to ending two!


	16. In Hell Accidental

_Silent Hill ~Endings_

_In Hell/ Accidental_

"Mukuro! What are you doing up there!" Kurama managed to get to the first two steps of the stairs. He choked on the smoke, slowly taking in the unreality of his surroundings.

She looked over her shoulder but she didn't turn around. "Oh, Kurama. I didn't think you'd come in here or if you'd even know I was in here." When he went three more steps she held up a hand, indicating that she wanted him to stop there. "...You get it settled about your mother, then? Because if you haven't already done it then you shouldn't be in here. This isn't the room for people with unfinished business. Can't you tell?"

"I... I did. Finish what I needed to, I mean…"

"Did you really or are you just saying that to get me down?" She shivered at the thought of leaving her place on the stairs.

"Yes. I really did. Let's forget about that."

"Oh, so it was pretty bad then? You sound like you feel like shit. But I guess everyone who looks for someone in this goddamn town comes to a bad end. I mean, look at… At Hiei. He just got so fucked…"

"Yeah. Sure. But don't go. Come down here. It's like an oven in here." He swiped off the sweat on his forehead, feeling as though he just jumped in the pool. "You don't really want to go up there, do you?"

"Well, considering that there's no turning back once I open that door up there... I guess... I... I really don't know anymore. I'll..." She turned around started to reach out to him but then she felt someone behind her. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Kuronue. Her eyes widened with fear. "No… Not you… Anyone but you…"

"Why are you bothering? Is it only because he reminds you of yourself? Because he's helpless like you? You know you don't want him anywhere near you since you seem to think he's so pure. You don't want to make him be any less innocent because YOU'RE around. You could much him as much of a sinner as you, maybe even more so. You would make his soul as black and hideous as yours. Too bad he committed the same type of crime you did. Oh, I do wonder what the motivation behind this is... Are you planning to give him something else when you leave here, you little whore? Are you?"

She took a few steps away, her breath quickening. "Shut up! I... I don't have to listen to you anymore, father! I know... I know it's not you! I DID kill you!"

_Father?_ Kurama stared at Kuronue. He knew his eyes weren't deceiving him. _That doesn't make... But when did anything make sense in this damn place?_ "Kuronue! Enough! Go to hell! Just leave us the hell alone!"

"Oh... And what is that supposed to do for you...? You know if you both just come to me, I'll make sure that God forgives you. The punishment won't hurt... for long. We all know well that you will have some form of punishment..."

"We don't have to answer to you, Kuronue. What makes you holier than we are?"

"What do you mean...?" Kuronue cocked his head to the side questioningly, even feigning curiousity.

Kurama balled his hands into fists. "You know damn well what I mean."

"_I _didn't kill anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh you know..." He waved a hand as though it was nothing. "It was all in the name of our God. You need to take your punishment for murdering your mother."

Mukuro stared at Kurama. "You… Is this... Why?"

Kurama looked back at her reluctantly, knowing it would it even more painful, thinking he would relive the pain he felt when he saw his mother suffering in her hospital bed. Kuronue made a stiff laugh at this exchange as though he knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Kurama refused to look back at him as he answered, "...She was suffering. She was suffering and I couldn't let her live like that anymore. It was... It's in the past now. I'll go take my due punishment when we leave."

"Why are you so shocked, Mukuro, dear? Did you not just admit that you killed your father with your own hands? Why should anyone else committing a similar act be horrible? Or did you really think that poor little Kurama was an innocent little boy?" Kuronue mimicked wiping tears and pretended there was a halo floating above his head.

"Yeah... I did kill you... But your... You... It's... I..." Mukuro was interrupted.

"Stop stuttering. It's not like you. So come to me and I'll forgive you. You can forgive me for what I did to you, can't you? I just loved you so much that…"

"I don't want you to forgive me. I haven't forgiven you. I was four when you started doing that to me. Is that really love…? Can't you… Couldn't you have just loved me like a normal father instead of…?"

"What did you say? How dare you spread such lies, you attention seeking whore!"

Kuronue saw Kurama coming towards him with the pocketknife in hand. "Don't think you can kill me easily with that little toy. Give me some credit. Did you forget THIS?" He held up the sickle.

"That's the chance I'm willing to take," Kurama growled. "And if I die, then hell, as long as she can least this damn place, it's worth it."

"Spare me the Messiah complex. You can barely breathe in this room."

"Kurama... There's a door behind me. Let's go... Please. Let's just... go," Mukuro whispered. She shut her eyes and dropped to her knees. "I feel so sick..."

Kuronue started stepping down the stairs. As he passed Mukuro, she looked up at him for a moment, confused and then stared at the ground, mumbling something to herself. Kurama readied the knife to attack when Kuronue stopped in front of him. Kuronue looked at him, smiled mysteriously, and shook his head. He then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"There's a door..." Mukuro began to repeat herself more loudly.

"...Behind you..." Kurama cautiously went up the stairs and helped her to her feet. Keeping his grasp on her shoulder, they proceeded up the stairs, opened the door and...

**"It's time to wake up. Come on. You can do it. Please…"**

-:-:-

The CHP officer saw the ambulance pull up. The driver of the ambulance walked up to him and looked slightly horrified, though he was numb to the sight of accidents at this point.

"Shit. Looks bad. What happened?" the driver asked.

"Looks like we have a three car collision. All of the drivers look like they're dead... or..." He saw the older male driver being taken from his vehicle. "He looks like he could pull through as does the passenger. And it looks like there's a teen driver."

"Have you been able to identify them?"

"I have one driver's wallet and I have the passenger's... Hiei Jaganshi and Yukina Jaganshi. The woman driver..."

**"This may sound really off the wall, but listen to me. You've got to believe me. I've not gone crazy, and I'm not fooling around. At first I thought I was losing my mind. But now I know I'm not. It's not me. This whole town. It's being invaded by the other world. A world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life. Little by little the invasion is spreading. Trying to swallow up everything in darkness." -Harry Mason (Silent Hill)**

**Notes:  
Okay, this one kind of sucks but I kind of like it. It's not based on any ending from the game. In fact it was kind of influenced by the ending to **_**Jacob's Ladder.**_** It's not much of a spoiler guys. It was nothing like this. Sorry about the wait. My computer crashed for good... And I got lazy and decided to use the excuse that I didn't want to work on horror close to bedtime... But there's not much creepiness involved. So basically I was just reasoning my laziness. Apparently ****Silent Hill**** is supposed to be on the EAST coast... Dammit. Next ending soon… **


	17. Mukuro Endless

_Silent Hill~ Endings_

_Mukuro/ Endless_

The smoke choked Kurama when he opened the door, causing him to double over. As he gasped to catch his breath, he tried to call out Mukuro's name but it only came out as a wheeze. Mukuro had noticed that the door had opened and, already knowing whom it could be, turned around in shock. Looking a little pain herself, she asked, "What are you doing here? Get out before you get hurt!"

"What… What are YOU doing here?" he asked, already feeling the beads of sweat going down his face.

She glanced over her shoulder to the top of the stairs. "I… You really should go, Kurama. You really shouldn't be here. And breathing in this air would probably screw up your lungs more than it needs to." She coughed and took a few moments to recover. "If you go now, I'm sure you can get home in time for bed or something. Whatever you're looking forward to. You've earned it so it's still not too late." She looked up at the clock on the wall next to her knowingly in spite of the melting hands. "Oh, it looks like it's noon or midnight. Or it has been for a while. Time must not change here. I don't know. But this room… And what happens in this room, I can take care of without you."

"And what? What's going to happen when I leave here? Are you going to burn yourself to death? I can't let that happen! There's been enough deaths already and I can't take it anymore. Don't make it happen again. Don't make me leave alone." He staggered and held himself up by leaning against the door.

"I won't die. I just will go up to that room and not come down. What I get in that room up there really doesn't concern you."

"So you'll just lock yourself up there! How do you know the room up there isn't on fire anyway? What's up there won't make you happy and I know it. You don't need to suffer anymore." Mukuro mumbled something under her breath and turned her back to him. "What was that?"

"It's none of your business what happens to me. You don't need to waste your time pitying me. I have nothing that would make me worthy of any of that and I see that now. I deserve whatever suffering I'll get up there. It's all God's decision from this point on. Do I have to give you a reason why you should get up and leave me here?"

"No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you here to die too. Don't you think you've had enough of this? All of it? You've done some bad stuff-" He remembered his mother's blue face "-but I have too. Something unforgivable but I can work that out once I leave this town. You can too."

"But HE won't let me."

"He? Who's he? Hiei? …Your father? Who?" Kurama couldn't bring himself to say Kuronue's name. He went into a coughing fit, though he didn't take his eyes off Mukuro.

"I don't what to say. I wish I didn't have to do this to you but I have to. I know that you could pull through because…" She gasped, then choked on the smoke, and took a couple of awkward steps back.

Kuronue had appeared at the top of the stairs with a sickly grin on his face. Apparently the heat didn't affect him at all since he didn't even start to show any influence from the heat. "I know the rest, my dear. Because he reminds you of yourself? Hopeless, scared, a murderer of the parent who gave more to you than you gave back?"

She shuddered and quickly turned around. "…Because the world has no more for me anymore. No one would miss me if I don't come back. I don't think they would even notice if I wasn't there to begin with anyway. But you have a lot of promise. You could probably fill in the void I left or something. This… This man can't be telling the truth anyway. I mean, you couldn't possibly…"

"I did, Mukuro. But that's not important. I'm going to accept what I've done. You're also missing something. I would miss you. I would probably have trouble finding you after we leave and we go our separate ways but at least then I know that you got home safe instead of me alone. It's like knowing a friend won't be buried…" _And it just may be. But… I can't think of that. I won't let it happen. Not when I can save her. I have to save her. If it's the last thing I can do. And if I can't save her then I'll go with her…_ "Jump. Just jump and I'll catch you."

Mukuro looked like she was on the verge of tears as she started to turn around.

"Don't turn around! We can find our way home together if you want! We can go where they won't bother us again! Please! Don't go up there!"

To his horror, Mukuro turned around and started to go up the stairs again. He dropped to his knees, then struggled to get up again. _No… No… Remember what you said. You're coming with her._ He started going up, two steps at a time, cried out as the heat grew stronger. He saw Mukuro was at the top of the stairs, with Kuronue's hands wrapped around her neck. He struggled to get up there quicker until Kuronue shoved her down the stairs.

"Take your whore, killer. I don't want her anymore…" A curious smile crossed Kuronue's lips as he turned around and went into the room at the top of the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Kurama, who had caught Mukuro, looked down at the woman, seeing that she had fell unconscious shrugged and turned around to leave the room. He paused as he stood in the doorway and stared at the top of the staircase. He shuddered and rushed out.

-:-:-

He found Hiei's car, put Mukuro in passenger seat. He turned the key, though he felt stupid doing so. He groaned when the car kicked on. _Of course this piece of shit starts up now. Not that it should bother me that we can leave so easily but… _Kurama had gotten on the freeway when Mukuro regained consciousness. "Hey, I got us out whether you want to or not. Where are we going?"

She squinted at him as though, trying to register what he just said. Then she decided not to question it and answered, "Well, I'm actually from up north. What about you?"

"That sounds good to me. I'm not implying anything." He smiled at her. He only received a blank look in response as she straightened up in her chair.

"You're not going home?"

"Nope. Besides that you really should be going to a hospital. I could just tell my step-dad about this."

"I'm not hurting or anything. I'll take a while to recover from the smoke and all that. I might have twisted something. My ankle hurts. I think I can just ice it off. I don't wanna go sit three hours in a waiting room to hear the obvious. And I've had enough of hospitals after all this… Oh god…" She started to tear up. "Damn… I'm gonna miss that guy. This is his car isn't it?"

Kurama sighed, feeling his stomach clench. "Yeah. It was. I… I really wish he could be here with us. Barely knew him but… God…"

"Yeah… I'm gonna make a burial for him when we get stopped…" She started to cough.

"You sure you don't wanna go to a hospital? You should get that cough checked."

She coughed again and saw a bit of blood in her hand. She closed her fist, acting as though she just got a bit of spit on her hand, and put her hands between her knees. "No… It's nothing. The smoke'll stop affecting me in a while. I thought I was starting to come down with something… Don't worry about it. Really." She smiled back at him. "Let's get something to eat. I can eat a horse."

"**Well, time to put her pawn to sleep... Good bye." –Kaufman (Silent Hill: Origins)**

Notes:

This one's the best in my opinion. There's another one coming up. There's two left actually. This one could be happy or it could be sad depending on how you wanna see it. I imply that it isn't by the title but the whole "Endless" thing can also mean that these two continue to live on from this point. It can also, in a soul crushing way, imply that Mukuro is going to die like Shiori, thus making this happen AGAIN. This was implied in the Maria ending of Silent Hill 2. The next one's a lot more soul crushing though but the final one will make it all happy! Happy happy joy joy! Oh yeah… And there is nothing going on between those two here. I got that creepy feeling as I wrote this too. I won't blame you if you feel it too. Er… See you then.


	18. Suicide Flight

_Silent Hill~ Endings  
Suicide/ Flight_

The room was blazing in the unbearable heat. Bits of the ceiling were falling down, slowly crumbling above their heads. Kurama saw Mukuro halfway up the stairs and called to her, "Mukuro! What are you doing up there?"

"Oh… It's you." She didn't turn around. She held Hiei's body closer to her chest. "Interesting place to meet up again. And it's real bad timing, you know? I bet you can tell just from looking, can't you?"

"Come down here. Whatever you're doing, don't do it!"

"No. It's… It's over for all of us. I'll just go up here and then we'll rot out here together. I meet, I'm sure it's for the best. Though this would be over quicker if you gave me that knife back. I wish you would give me that knife back. I wish it would end quicker."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" She glanced at him over her shoulder for a moment and continued up a few steps. "Are you keeping it for yourself? Is that what you mean?" Kurama didn't answer. "I guess this is where we all part ways. I really hope you get home safely. And I hope that you get that thing with your mother taken care of. You're a really nice guy. You deserve it."

_Oh that hurts…_ Kurama shut his eyes, remembering his mother, imagining her trapped somewhere between here and there. He shuddered at the thought. "I can't come home alone though. You need to come home too. I can't stand the thought of you not being home. You just getting stuck here to rot."

"I can't go home," Mukuro said after a moment's silence.

Kurama saw the bits of the ceiling becoming bigger, falling even quicker. "What do you mean? Come on down. We can talk down here."

"He won't let me." Indicating the body. "Nice try though."

He wiped the sweat on his forehead, considering the possibilities as he watched the large drops roll off the back of his hand. _There's not enough time. But I have to… But how…?_ He groaned.

Mukuro continued, "And you know… I have no home to go to anyway. There's really nothing there waiting for me. Why did you think I wanted to find my mother? And even here there wasn't anything waiting for me. Nothing except my damn punishment. I guess no matter how shitty the person, God doesn't want us to kill. It makes sense, right? Everyone we could have saved ends up dead because we need punishment. Or anything that I tried to… You know what I mean by all that, don't you? You can't escape what's already put in front of you."

"But it shouldn't be that way! That God that forces you through that much pain isn't God at all! That's the devil is what it is!"

"You don't wanna say that. You really don't wanna say that here. She won't like it. You won't wanna face her wrath after you're gone."

"Whoever told you all this was lying. That isn't God. Who told you that?"

"Does it really matter? Get the hell out before you kill yourself!" She jumped a couple more steps, almost slipping back down. "You don't need to be in here. This is MY room anyway."

"What the hell do you mean your room?"

"You never noticed the fire before. You never saw this and felt it constantly burning you, have you?"

"Have you?" She was silent. "I'll just die in here too, if that's how you want it to be. We can all die together. We shared all this time together, then we'll share the same ending together. I'm not going to be the lone survivor." She groaned and walked up to the top of the stairs, Kurama following her. She paused at the top of the stairs and dropped the body.

"You're really going to go up here with me?" she asked.

"What's at the top?"

"Closure." She turned around. "But I really… I really don't want to…"

"Come back then." He turned around and quickly ran down the steps as the ceiling started to fall down even faster. He turned around and she was four steps behind him. She fell down, and rolled into a flame. Just as she was about to put out the fire, a pile of embers fell on top of her, crushing her and swallowing her in flames. Kurama rushed over though he knew that even if he could move her out of the flames, there was no chance of her surviving from under the weight.

"No… No, no, no, no.. Why?" He shut his eyes, feeling tears coming. He suddenly felt a chill in the air and opened his eyes. There was nothing. He was just sitting in a concrete walled closet. _What the hell? But… That… She's… She's really gone. All of them. Everyone. Dead. This…_

He left the closet and went into the lobby to see Kuronue standing over a carton of milk. Kuronue glanced at Kurama and then pointed at the milk. "Don't cry over it."

When he didn't answer, he sighed irritably. "You're not too much fun. Thought you should have at least one laugh before I end it for you too…"

"You're going to…?" Kurama backed away.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. And don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty nice guy, get lots of good points from those upstairs. I'm just doing my job…" Kuronue took out his sickle just as Kurama bolted away in fear. "You douche."

Kurama hurried down the hall and took a left into the dining room. He rushed into the kitchen and slammed the door to the freezer shut, and held the door so Kuronue couldn't open it. He waited for the sounds of the slower Kuronue's steps walk into the kitchen. He almost stopped breathing when he heard the sound of something being dragged and the sound of grunting. _No, not now. Now if Kuronue doesn't kill me, it'll be Pyramid Head…_

_But… But why am I running? What's the use? I'm the only one left. I couldn't do anything… I'm powerless. All of them are gone. Hiei. Yukina. And now… Mukuro. Maybe it's better that I go. I should bite the bullet and let them kill me. Just hope that it's quick. It's better when it's quick._ He opened the door just as Kuronue screamed with his last breath. With horror, he saw the Great Knife tearing through Kuronue's midsection. Pyramid Head kicked the body off it like a man slides meat off a stick.

"You… What?" Kurama stared at the body but then came forward, waiting to be killed next. But death didn't come. The monster stepped away, knife in hand. "But wait! Why?"

He didn't answer. With some difficulty, the monster removed his helmet. Kurama saw his own face attached to the monster's body.

Kurama felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh. I see." He watched as he walked out and then he became aware of the deathly silence that filled the room, of how alone he was. There was nothing. He stepped over the body and stopped to stare at it.

He continued up the stairs, each of the stairs refusing to creak under his weight. He walked into room 302 and laid in the bed that would hold no body but his own for now and for forever. After a few moments, he looked out the window and opened the window that no hands but his had touched. He saw that there was a clear view of the lake from there.

He turned around and walked away from the window, then did an about face. He took in the pure silence as though torturing himself for that moment. Then he ran out the window where he fell into the lake, casting waves and leaving the last sounds the town would hold. He felt the icy water fill his lungs and his body sinking down painfully slowly. _This is it. This is the only way we could all be together._

_See? I wasn't lying to you Mukuro. I wouldn't be the only survivor._

_Mother? This is the water you enjoyed seeing that day, isn't it? That really happened, didn't it? This is my final hour… And then we can all be together, just the way it should be. Right…?_

-:-:-

The tape? You're asking about the tape?

You see a group of thirty-nine people engaging in an obscure waltz. They all are wearing masks, and all of those masks are of horribly disfigured abominations passed off as faces. Each of them looking as though they are demons from hell. The shrill screeching of a violin and eerie piano stops. The people then know that is time to remove their masks and walk out the doors. Four of the party goers stay behind a moment longer and stare into the camera with their blackened eyes. Hiei, Yukina, Mukuro, and Kurama…

"**But how can you say that it is this town that is insane? Perhaps it is we who are insane. Both of us... hopelessly insane." –Earnest Baldwin (Silent Hill 2, Born from a Wish)**

Notes:  
I think this one sucked. Horribly. I think the ending of it, before the tape, was the only place that had too much impact. Meh. This wasn't the best ending of the game in general though. So now we go on to the final ending which would boost your mood.  
Much love (not much for this chapter), JC.


	19. UFO

_Silent Hill~ Endings_

_UFO… Or possibly the Wonderful Aliens of Silent Hill._

Mukuro and Kurama walked down the stairs in the hospital. After slipping on an unknown substance on the staircase, Kurama pinched his nose to stop his nosebleed. The two then came across a door and decided to open the door. Kurama quickly waved his flashlight around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Dammit! There you are!" Kurama jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice and struggled to keep the flashlight in his hand. (He probably only accomplished smearing blood all over it, making it even more slippery.) "What the hell is wrong with you, keeping a cripple waiting like this? And do something about your nose! You're getting blood all over the damn place!"

"There's your dumb ass alright..." Mukuro sighed. "Don't get all pissy at us. So were you crying? Can't hide it. I hear it in your voice. I told you not to turn on the damn light. And what'd you do? Don't you think I would have a reason for saying that?"

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me that Yukina's dead? Why didn't you just tell me they hanged her up with her clothes? You just want me to say in the same room with her body just sitting there in some nasty ass place like this?"

"So you want me to tell you that your search was all for nothing?"

"I'd prefer to know. And what, did you find Kurama's mom's body laying around in a gutter and did you tell him not to look there either? Why the hell are you still here? What're you here for?"

"You know... We saved your ass so many times you shouldn't even start saying anything to us. I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to end up like me."

"What, screwed up in the head? Screw you, Mukuro!" Hiei shoved Mukuro into the wall, only to have her knock down the wall, revealing a long hall. "The fuck…? You're really heavy if you break down a wall that easy."

Mukuro got up and glared at him. "Well, you're an asshat, Hiei. And right now I wanna tell you that stupid bandana you wear makes you look gay, no matter what your reason for wearing it is."

"It's a damn good reason, you c-"

"Can we just see what's at the end of the hall? I'm tired of your shit!" Kurama kicked them both. The two reluctantly went through the hall, looking as though the battle wasn't over even though Kurama said it was. They reached the end of the hall and were in a white room with various buttons placed on the walls. He looked up to see a window above them with a clear view of stars. "What the hell? Are we in a spaceship?"

"In a hospital? Are you stupid?" Hiei asked.

"I opened a can of corn and got a bunch of light bulbs. After stuff like that, should a space ship here surprise you?" Mukuro replied, giving him a look like he just recited something that Lewis Carrol would understand perfectly.

A door opened and Yomi and Shura walked in with a cup of strange green liquid in each of their hands. They noticed the three and yelled something in some strange language.

"Well, it looks like we've been discovered. Told you this was a stupid place to put the ship, dad!" Shura sighed. He plopped himself into a chair. "We got nothing else to do but grant them wishes. Stupid Earth people."

"Quit your whining. This means we're free now. Now we can be free to watch some of that _Chocolate Rain_."

"Oh, I can watch _Marble Hornets_… Let's just get this over with. I hate this."

Yomi walked up to Hiei. "Okay, you, Hiei, wanted this magazine that you lost when you were fifteen."

Hiei opened it to the center page and Kurama who looked over his shoulder felt his nose splurt out blood. Hiei's eyes immediately widened. "Whoo! Porn!"

"And you, Mukuro, wanted this Venus fly trap and this kaleidoscope."

Mukuro started playing with both happily. "Yay! A man eating plant and a colorful world."

Hiei looked a little annoyed that she got two presents but shrugged it off and continued thumbing through the magazine. Shura saw this was a problem and tossed him a bag of starburst just to get him to shut up.

"And you, Kurama, wanted to be put into a yaoi but little did you know that you were in one all along!"

Kurama was outraged, "What! I didn't want that at all!"

"Oh…" Yomi wasn't fazed. "Well, you're in one. Actually lots of them."

"Wow, alien-sans! You're the greatest!" Hiei and Mukuro said with wide grins on their faces.

"No they're not! I wanna blow some cheesecakes in!" Kurama growled as he karate chopped the TV.

Yomi and Shura shrugged and let the tragedy take its course.

"**It's time to roll the credits…" Heather Mason (Silent Hill 3)**

Notes:  
Well, that's it. And if you ended up with this one when you were at the scene this takes place in (Yes, I just copied and pasted it. From the first time Hiei speaks until he says, "What, screwed up in the head?") then you wouldn't have had to keep reading. And I'm sure that most of you wouldn't. Meh.  
Well, special thanks to all who reviewed at one time or another. I won't name them because Microsoft word already corrects my spelling too much. Thanks to those who read all the way and some thanks to those who read some. I might see you all again somewhere. Til then…  
As always reviews are appreciated. Much love, JC.


End file.
